Land of All
by L'Muk
Summary: Genderbender. Dark-Fick. Bella Bolsón cambia la tranquilidad por la aventura, una aventura llena de desolación, tristeza y locura.
1. Bella

El Hobbit no me pertenece.

* * *

 **"En el cielo lleno de estrellas, te pude ver ahí"**

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

Cuando Gandalf El Gris llego aquella mañana a su pequeño hoyo hobbit y le ofreció ir a una aventura, Bella Bolsón lo tacho de loco.

A las pocas horas cuando Dwalin y Balín se saludaron con un golpe en la cabeza pensó que ambos habían perdido la razón , más tarde Filli y Killi fueron tan educados al colocar sus propias armas en el lugar que le indicó, aún que se sintió ligeramente insultada cuando Filli hizo mención de su estatura, aún que le aseguró que era tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros más baja que el mismo ; y cuando todos los demás enanos llegaron junto con Gandalf, Billa pensó que moriría ahí mismo; vaciaron su alacena , cantaron y la dejaron sin tener nada que decir.

-Una mujer- fue lo primero que dijo Thorin Escudo de Roble cuando entro en su pequeño hoyo, mirándola con desagrado. La sangre Tuk le salió a flote y en cuanto Balín le entregó el contrato, lo firmo frente al mismo Thorin mirándolo de mala manera, aún que varios minutos después en su habitación juntó con Gandalf, lejos, de todos los demás enanos, ella entraba en pánico.

-¿Qué he hecho?- camino de un lado al otro mirando a Gandalf.

-Lo correcto- respondió el mago, que fumando muy tranquilo- Te sugiero consigas unos pantalones.

A media noche, ese mismo día se encontró a si misma frente la puerta de la casa de su primo Drogo y su esposa Primula, pidiéndole prestados un par de pantalones, un saco y un abrigo.

Primula puso el grito en el cielo cuando le dijo que es lo haría con esa ropa, iría a una aventura, con trece enanos y un mago, hasta el otro lado del mundo, para ayudar a recuperar un reino.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca?- le grito Primula, caminando de un lado al otro, mientras Drogo ignorando a su esposa, le entregaba la ropa a Billa.

-A madre le hubiera gustado que conociera el mundo- se defendió Billa Bolsón, de entré sus ropas sacó una llave y se la entregó a Drogo. - Dejare todo listo y echare llave a Bolsón Cerrado. Ustedes tendrán la única copia, cuando se noté mi ausencia, no dejen que Lobelia se lleve los cubiertos, por favor.

-Cuidaremos de Bolsón Cerrado en tu ausencia- dijo Drogo inflando el pecho con orgullo- Y tus cubiertos también.

-Deja de alentarla a que haga esta locura- Billa la ignoro y puso rumbo hacia su casa, pero antes de salir Primula trato de hacerla entre en razón- Por favor Billa reconsiderado.

-No- Billa negó con la cabeza, aún que entendía la preocupación de Primula, pues se iría a lo desconocido con desconocidos- Esto es algo que debo de hacer.

-Por favor regresa a salvo- ambas primas se dieron un abrazo y después de otro más con Drogo, Billa se despidió.

Billa Bolsón comenzó su viaje a Erebor.

Con forme pasaban los días, Billa descubrió muchas cosas nuevas del mundo, y en especial de aquellos enanos con los que viajaba. Al principio tuvo muchos problemas para adaptarse a sus costumbres, primero que nada, ella una dama no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar pantalones, y mucho menos montar un ponie, a los pocos días tenía varias llagas en los muslos que Oin le aseguró que con el tiempo y la costumbre de cabalgar se reventarían y no las volvería a ver; aún que sentir incomodidad entre sus muslos al estar todo el día montando por caminos irregulares sobre aquel pobre animal, del cual, se había encariñado y había llamado Myrtle, era más que una tortura y rogaba porque sanaran pronto.

Los enanos comían como unos puercos, a diferencia de ella que usaba una cuchara sin olvidar su educación, su higiene era asquerosa, ella cada que podía, se lavaba el cabello, los brazos y el torso. Dwalin la llamaba niñita y no le importaba, simplemente preferiría no oler a algo asqueroso como ellos.

Ella era educada y respetuosa a diferencia de los enanos, los cuales buscan cualquier ocasión para decirle groserías, hablarle con doble sentido y usar vulgaridades en sus oraciones; se había acostumbrado a escuchar palabras en Khuzdul y hasta había aprendido algunas, que significaban, por supuesto, groserías.

Cada que escuchaba un eructo o una flatulencia, estaba segura de que lo hacían a propósito para hacerla sentir incómoda. Por supuesto que se sentía incómoda, pero evitaba hacer comentarios sobre ellos y se quejaba en lo más mínimo. Afortunadamente Gandalf y Balin le contaban historias y eso la mantenía entretenida la mayor parte del tiempo, también se había hecho buena amiga de Ori, ambos hablaban de libros, ayudando se entre si con lo que tejían; Bofur también se volvió alguien cercano a ella dándole consejos de los que debería de hacer; Después de soportar varias bromas de Filli y Killi, un instinto maternal nació en ella hacia los hermanos, que después de realizarle alguna broma, corrían a esconderse detrás de su Tío, donde ella no los regañaba.

Ella se mantenía lo mayor lejos posible de Thorin, no que le temiera, por supuesto que no, pero si la intimidaba, hablaba sólo lo necesario y se dirigía a él muy poco, diferente de todos los demás, los cuales se sentían cómodos con ella alrededor. Claro que le hacían bromas y la molestaban, pero también la ayudaban en lo que necesitará, aún que ella repitiera que no necesitaba ayuda alguna de ninguno, se valía de si misma, en cuanto aprendió a poner la montura, lo hacia ella misma, mantenía sus cosas con ella , nunca desobedecía una orden, ayudaba con la comida principalmente, Bombur, le agradecía cada comida por su ayuda y todos festejaban que la comida tuviera sabor alguno, cuidaba de los ponies cada vez que podía y aprendió primeros auxilios de Oin, ayudando a curar a los heridos.

Una noche escucho la historia de Thorin Escudo de Roble enfrentando a un orco únicamente con su espada y un roble para proteger su vida, por las palabras de Balín que el mismo vio todo lo que había pasado, creyó todo lo que él dijo y después de escuchar toda aquella valentía que Thorin había demostrado, sintió que su (no temor) intimidación que le transmitía disminuía y lo veía con respeto.

En el encuentro con los Trolls descubrió los encantos de su voz y lo que podía lograr con las palabras correctas, al parecer sin saberlo sus palabras tenían una magia que hacer que cualquiera que la escuchara hiciera lo que le pedia, sin embargo eso no pasaba siempre y según Gandalf, lo usaba inconscientemente sin controlarlo, se maravilló a sí misma pues en el momento hizo detener a los Trolls de comerlos y les aseguró que les ayudaría a cocinarlos, usando palabras suaves les convenció de sacarla del saco donde la habían metido y poco a poco los entretuvo lo necesario para que llegara Gandalf y los salvara.

Tras encontrar la cueva donde los Trolls escondían lo que robaban, se escandalizo cuando Gandalf le entregó una pequeña espada élfica, la cual fue llamada Abrecartas por los demás enanos. Ella no planeaba enfrentar a nadie ni dañar a nadie, mucho menos matar a alguien, aún que rápidamente Filli se ofreció para enseñarle a utilizar su abrecartas.

Los momentos siguientes cuando Radagast llego y de su boca saco insecto, Billa pensó que ya lo había visto todo.

-Pensé que había dicho que Radagast era diferente- menciono Bella al lado de Killi.

-Es un mago después de todo- respondió Bofur fumando. Después de que Gandalf y Radagast terminarán su conversación y se acercaran hacia el demás enanos, el viejo mago se acercó a Billa y la inspeccionó.

-No pareces un enano- dijo lo obvio.

-No lo soy, soy un hobbit- nuevamente Radagast la miro.

-Pero tienes pechos- nuevamente dijo lo obvio haciéndola sonrojar.

-Por supuesto que los tiene, es mujer- contesto esta vez Filli, mientras varios asentían, Billa avergonzada se cruzó de brazos pensando que varios enanos se habían fijado en ella.

En el hermoso lugar de Rivendell, Billa menciono que jamás había visto nada más impresionante que aquel lugar, aún que Dwalin le aseguró que Erebor era el mil veces más impactante y hermoso. Nuevamente, a la hora de comer, los enanos la hicieron sentir incómoda, tanto a ella como a Gandalf por su comportamiento delante Elrond y de su falta de etiqueta a la hora de la comida.

-Son unos cerdos- les había dicho Billa, cuando ya se encontraban a en las habitaciones que les habían designado, se encontraba enojada por la manera en la que actuaban- Nos están dando asilo y ustedes no son capases de comportarse en la mesa.

-¿Ahora eres amiga de los elfos?- le pregunto Gloin sintiéndose insultado y enojado con Billa por el reclamo.

-Ellos amablemente nos han ayudado- declaro sin aceptar ni negar aquella pregunta- Y devuelvan los cubiertos y lo demás que tomaron.

Enojada se fue de ahí y no regreso en toda la noche, aún que nerviosa porque sabía que debía pasar su estancia juntó con la compañía. Acostumbrada a dormir en tierra, dormir en el mármol de un banco frente a miles de plantas fue bueno para ella.

Aquella mañana su enojo había disminuido, al despertar encontró que alguien había sido considerablemente amable y le habían puesto una cobija para que no pasara frío, al momento de despertar a su lado se había encontrado con un niño.

-Hola- el, la saludo con tanta facilidad. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Billa se sorprendió de que era un niño, hijo de hombre y no un hijo de elfo.

-Billa, ¿Tu cómo te llamas?- le hablo amablemente, el niño se sentó a su lado y miro hacia el agua de la pequeña fuente rodeada de flores.

-Estel- declaro el pequeño niño de cabello castaño. - ¿Por qué tus orejas son puntiagutlas?

-Puntiagudas- le corrió Billa con la paciencia que había adquirido desde qué trataba con varios enanos- Siempre las eh tenido así.

-No eres una elfa- nuevamente el niño declaro acercando su mano hasta la oreja derecha de Bella- Eres muy pequeña, pero eres muy bonita, ¿Qué eres?

-Gracias- Bella no puedo evitar sonrojase por el cumplido del pequeño Estel. - Soy una Hobbit, vengo de La Comarca.

-No había escuchado sobre los Hibbit'es- dijo el niño- ¿Acaso tu vienes con los señores enanos?

-Si, ¿Los has visto? - el niño asintió- Me puedes decir donde están.

El niño la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia donde había visto a los enanos aquella mañana, todos se sorprendieron al verla llegar acompañada de un niño, el cual, claramente no era elfo; Bella les pidió disculpas y ellos hicieron lo mismo, prometieron no lanzar más comida por los aires, ni brincar sobre la mesa pero no dijeron nada sobre masticar con la boca abierta, ni de comer las cosas verdes; Estel se quedó a desayunar con ellos , les pregunto de todo a todos y a cada uno, de donde venían y que hacían, porque tenían tatuajes y mucho cabello, se ganó la desconfianza de muchos ante tales preguntas pensando que tal vez, aquel niño fue enviado por los elfos para descubrir su plan secreto, que ya no era tan secreto para Elrond, más tarde y para sorpresa de todos Estel le pidió permiso a Billa de dormir con ella por aquella noche, Bofur hablo por todos al decir un rápido ¡No! asustando al niño, Billa por otro lado, les miro de mala manera y se llevó al niño para que se bañara junto con ella.

-¿Se van a bañar junto?- pregunto asustado Bofur.

-Eso parece- declaro Balín sin saber sí reír o preocuparse por las diversas reacciones.

-¡Hay que destriparlo!- dijo Dwalin siendo apoyado por otros.

\- Mejor le sacamos los ojos y luego lo destripamos- dijo esta vez Dori.

-Y le cortamos la cabeza- dijo al final Gloin. Thorin que acababa de entrar a las habitaciones, no entendió a quién querían degollar y por qué.

-¿ De quién hablan?- le pregunto a Balín que parecía el más calmado de todos ante el acto de muerte que planeaban.

-De un niño, Estel, con el cual Bella ha decidió tomar un baño- le dijo- También dormirá con ella esta noche.

Aún que Bella había recibido una habitación con baño para ella sola, eso no le importó a Thorin, entro en el baño y se encontró con Billa metida en la gran tina cepillando el cabello de Estel.

-Tiene que irse- dijo rápidamente buscando un punto donde mirar, aún que , la curiosidad le comenzaba a ganar - Puede ser un espía.

-Es un niño- dijo Billa sin creer lo que Thorin decía- Ni siquiera es un elfo.

-Tiene que irse- siguió firme.

-No lo hará- y aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Bella le dirigió a Thorin los días que permanecieron en Rivendell, ella no entendió el enojo del enano, no veía lo malo, el niño solía dormir sólo en sus habitaciones, cosa que le había explicado a los demás enanos dispuestos a escuchar, muchos elfos no veían con buenos ojos al ser hijo de hombres; el segundo día que Estel convivía con los enanos y ya era mejor recibido por algunos, Elladan, hijo de Elrond había llegado buscando al pequeño niño.

\- Debiste avisarle a alguien- le regaño el elfo- Nos tenías preocupados.

-Lo siento- Bella le aseguró que cuidaría del niño mientras estuviera con ella, aún que el elfo insistió en lo contrario pues ella debía descansar. El niño la acompaño a todos lados que iba, agarrado de las faldas que varias elfas le habían dado y ella no podía negarse en usar.

-Te ves linda- le había dicho Killi ante la inconformidad que había presentado de vestir una falda- Ahora pareces más elfa, mejor quitártelo.

En esos días, se movió alrededor de Rivendell maravillándose por todo el lugar, en un encuentro con Elrond, le ofreció su estancia ahí, el tiempo que quisiera, pues aún que Billa se llevaba bien con los enanos, notaba en ella la inconformidad de saber que varios aún no la tratarán como alguien más de la compañía , ella no contesto ni lo negó, pues aquello le parecía muy tentador; también por primera vez y por pura casualidad escucho sobre la enfermedad del oro, de voz del mismo Lord Elrond y Gandalf, no lo comento con nadie.

Conoció a Lady Galadriel, la mujer más bella y noble que jamás había conocido, sentada frente a una fuente con Estel a su lado, la dama se acercó a ella para sentarse también a su lado.

\- ¿Ellos te han tratado bien?- le pregunto Lady Galadriel después de las presentaciones.

-La mayor parte del tiempo- Billa no quiso entrar en detalles de su viaje con los enanos, pues aún sentía incomodidad sobre las costumbres de ellos.

-Tu camino se ve tormentoso- comenzó la elfa sin dejar de mirar la fuente.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto Billa con desconcierto.

-Aún hay mucho que recorrer, Billa Bolsón, pero me temo, tu no llevarás buena fortuna, por ello, cuando te veas en pena- Lady Galadriel se giró hacia ella y le acaricio en largo cabello cobrizo- No dudes en venir aquí, yo misma cuidare de ti.

Aquella conversación quedo ahí y la elfa se fue de ahí dejando a la Hobbit con la palabra en la boca y un niño preguntado que quería decir con aquellas palabras.

Durante su estancia, consiguió tela e hilo y remendó las prendas de los enanos y con ayuda de Ori, le hizo una camisa nueva a todos, incluyendo a Thorin aún que aparentaba seguir enojado con ella, cosió otro pantalón más para ella y Bofur le aseguró que pronto empezaría el frío hacia donde su camino se dirigía y ella sólo llevaba el delgado abrigo que le había pedido a Drogo, por lo que consiguió tela más gruesas y piel para hacerse uno sencillo.

El día anterior en el cual partirían secretamente, Billa acompaño a Estel hacia sus habitaciones.

\- ¿Volverás pronto? - le pregunto con ilusión.

-No lo sé-

\- ¿Pero ... volverás? - le pregunto el niño.

-Eso tampoco lo se- le dijo, le tomo de la mano y le acomodó los largos cabellos castaños- Pero si vuelvo prometo quedarme un tiempo contigo y le pediré a Elrond que me deje llevarte a La Comarca.

\- ¿Enserio?- Billa asintió y el niño la abrazo- Ya quiero que termines tu viaje.

Con un escalofrío ante el deseo de un niño, Billa volvió a las habitaciones y preparo sus cosas para salir al siguiente día.

En los días que pasaron después de su escapada de Rivendell, Billa analizaba en su mente las palabras de Lady Galadriel y Esteel, no tuvo tiempo de comentarle nada a Gandalf y tampoco podía preguntarle nada a los enanos, tal vez Balín podría saber si la dama tenía alguna habilidad para saber las desgracias por venir.

La proposición de Lord Elrond también estuvo en su mente, tal vez aún podría pedir perdón a los enanos y volver a Rivendell, donde podría estar protegida, ya había pasado la aventura con los Trolls, no estaba segura si podría soportar alguna otra, que aparentemente pasaría, o si estaba preparada para un día utilizar su espada para protegerse. Las indecisiones no dejaron su cabeza todos esos días, y varios enanos notaron que realizaba las cosas distraída, de sus manos caían las cosas, sus pies se solían atorar con ramas o piedras y ella terminaba en el suelo, hasta en ocasiones no comía y sólo miraba el fuego, estaba siendo inusualmente inútil, se decía así misma dejando su autoestima por el suelo.

-Billa- una noche cerca de las montañas nubladas, el clima era cálido y Billa se escondía debajo del abrigo que había realizado en Rivendell, ya que no era muy grueso, solía sentarse frente al fuego y por la noche, dormía cerca del mayor número de enanos que podía para evitar tener mucho frío - Te noto distraída, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-...-Billa no contesto al momento pues por mucha pena que le daba no le había puesto atención a la pregunta que Killi le había hecho, se sonrojó avergonzada del punto hasta que sus pensamientos la habían llevado- ¿Disculpa?

-Llevas varios días muy rara, desde que dejamos Rivendell- entonces Billa entendió de que le hablaba.

-Oh, Killi, no es nada- le dijo ella abrazándose un poco y tiritando de frío.

-Puedes decirme- Killi se sentó a su lado y al verla cubrirse por el frío, pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y la acercó a él, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del enano y coloco una mano sobre la rodilla de él.

-Me da un poco de miedo lo que pueda suceder- acepto Billa, pues estando tan cerca de Killi compartiendo un momento íntimo, no pudo evitar ser sincera.

\- ¿Sólo eso?- Killi río un tanto entusiasta llamando la atención de los demás enanos, ignoro las miradas y se acercó un poco más a ella si era posible, recargo su cabeza en la de ella y soplo ligeramente los rizos de Billa- No te preocupes por eso, yo siempre te voy a proteger y estoy seguro que Filli también lo hará.

Billa se sintió tranquila y protegida en los brazos del príncipe que no quiso responder ni moverse para no romper el momento, aún que varios minutos después, la fuerte voz de Thorin se hicieron presentes.

-Todos a dormir, mañana a primera luz, nos vamos- la voz de Thorin sonaba enojada, muy enojada.

Esa noche Billa durmió entre Filli y Killi, tal vez un poco más cerca de Killi, hasta que, durante la noche, Filli había pasado una de sus piernas sobre las de Billa hasta que terminarán en su hermano y le abrazaba por los hombros mientras Killi tenía su brazo rodeando la cintura de ella.

Días después cuando Billa se encontró colgando del acantilado durante la tormenta y la batalla de truenos, se preguntó si de esta manera terminaría su viaje, cayendo hacia el vacío hasta golpear con rocas y morir desangrada

-Ella ha estado perdida desde que salió de su casa, nunca debió haber venido- declaro Thorin después de haberla salvado de caer arriesgando su propia vida, con maldad en la voz y repudio, Billa no le gustó aquello, ella hacia todo lo posible de no estorbar y de ser de la mayor ayuda posible para todos, Thorin no tenía derecho de hablarle de aquella manera; pero aquellas palabras la tenía con el corazón doliéndole de una manera muy extraña que no podía describir, sabiendo en el fondo que él tenía razón, estando en la cueva con todos dormidos, decidió que sí a esas alturas no era bien recibida, no se quedaría, no obligaría a nadie a su compañía, la cual ella pensó les gustaba, a poco tal vez, antes de marchar se encontró con Bofur que hacía guardia.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- le dijo sorprendiéndola justo en la salida, dio un pequeño salto y se dio la vuelta.

-De vuelta a Rivendell- le contesto Billa.

-No puedes irte ahora- Bofur se le acercó y con la luz que entraba por la entrada, pudo ver el rostro de Billa lleno de dolor e indecisión.

-No tengo la voluntad de un Tuk, soy Bolsón- sintió la tristeza en su propia voz y como el rostro de Bofur cambiaba al escucharla- No sé qué era lo que estaba pensando. Creo ... que nunca debí salir de casa.

\- ¿Fue por lo que dijo Thorin?- supo entonces que dio en el clavo de aquella repentina partida cuando observo la mueca que Billa hizo.

-No lo sé- dijo con aquel extraño dolor en el corazón nuevamente, pero estaba transmitiéndolo con la voz, tan insegura y tímida, manera en la que ella nunca hablaba. - Puede ser.

Para mal fortuna de todos, su pequeño abrecartas comenzó a brillar y antes de que pudiera alertar a alguien, todos cayeron por un túnel, donde entre los gritos de los enanos, el de Bella era el más se podía escuchar. Cayeron a una plataforma donde se encontraron con Trasgos. Una vez más Bella se encontró colgando de un precipicio.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- pregunto alguien entre la multitud de Trasgos y enanos.

-Aquí- alcanzo a decir ella misma antes de que perdiera la fuerza en los brazos, pero una vez más, Thorin la sostuvo para que no cayera- Por favor, por favor, no me sueltes.

-...- en ese momento Thorin la soltó para que comenzara a caer hacia el abismo.

Cuando Bella despertó, sintió las lágrimas caer de sus ojos ante la idea de que la habían abandonado, volvía a estar sola, se abrazó a su misma mientras lloraba, Thorin la odiaba lo suficiente para dejarla caer por un precipicio.

Al poco tiempo se encontró con aquellos dos Trasgos, uno de los cuales había dejado caer un anillo dorado; se limpió las lágrimas, tomó su espada y el anillo y comenzó a caminar siguiendo el sonido del canto del supuesto trasgo.

-Me llamo Bella- le dijo a aquella cosa que apestaba peor que todos los enanos juntos- y quiero encontrar la salida.

-Conocemos caminos seguros- y así comenzó el juego en acertijos para poder salir de ahí. - ... ¿qué tiene en su asqueroso bolsillo? ¡lo ha robado!

La persecución comenzó, Bella tratando de huir de Gollum, hasta que accidentalmente, al entrar en una caverna, además de romper los botones de su camisa, y perder su saco, se colocó el anillo dorado haciéndola desaparecer, asustada de ver que Gollum no podía verla, lo siguió para tratar de matarlo, sin embargo, el deseo de salir de ahí era mayor y cuando vio a todos los enanos correr apara salir de la montaña, decidió seguirlos. Una vez a fuera de la montaña comenzó a seguirlos sin recordar en quitarse el anillo.

\- ¿Dónde está Bella?- pregunto Gandalf muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba- ¿En dónde está nuestra Hobbit?

\- ¡Thorin la dejo caer! - dijo rápidamente Nori ante en enojo de Gandalf - En la entrada de la caverna.

\- ¡Dime exactamente que paso! - grito en mago más enojado de lo que jamás lo habían visto hacia Thorin.

-...- comenzó Thorin - Ella tenía la oportunidad de salvarse.

\- ¡¿Y por ello la dejaste caer a una caverna?!- grito Gandalf.

Bella temblando se quitó el anillo y lo guardo, se cerró la camisa lo más que pudo para evitar mostrar su corpiño y comenzó a caminar para acercarse a la compañía.

-¡Bella!- grito el mago siendo el primero en verla, sin su saco, con la ropa rota, el cabello mojado y raspones en toda la cara- ¡Nunca había estado tan aliviado de ver a alguien en toda mi vida!

-Bella, ¿Qué te paso? - dijo Killi al ver el estado de la joven. Filli rápidamente se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso, ya que varios se habían dado cuenta que, efectivamente, podían ver su corpiño.

-Gracias- le dijo a Filli una vez, el muchacho le cerró el abrigo hasta el cuello- Caí hasta la caverna, era como un laberinto, esperé hasta verlos y los seguí.

\- ¿Por qué esperaste por nosotros? ¿por qué regresaste? - pregunto Throin- ¿Por qué no te fuiste, sí eso era lo que querías?

-Yo sé que dudas de mí, Throin- Bella se abrazó a sí misma y se giró hacia el jefe de la compañía, junto todo el valor que no había tenido en todo el viaje para hacerle frente- Extraño todo lo que tenía en Bolsón Cerrado, aquel es mi hogar ... pero por eso mismo regrese, ustedes no tienen un hogar ... se los arrebataron, pero yo los voy a ayudar a recuperarlo.

Todos los enanos la miraron con cariño, sorprendidos de lo que acaba de decir. Hasta qué escucharon los rugidos de los huargos, a pesar de todas sus heridas y su cansancio comenzaron a correr. Ante su tamaño y velocidad los huargos les dieron alcance, Bella asustada saco su abrecartas de la funda y se defendió clavándoselo en la frente a uno de los animales.

-¡Suban a los árboles!- grito Gandalf, en menos de un minuto, toda la compañía estaba subida a en los pinos que los rodeaban, menos Bella, que aún trataba de sacar su espada de la frente del huargo.

Azog apareció ante ellos y después de amenazar a Thorin, los demás huargos que lo acompañaban atacaron hasta que hicieron que los árboles comenzarán a caer y todos terminaron en un sólo pino, comenzaron a lanzar pilas encendidas hasta que retrocedieron.

Thorin decidió que era momento de bajar del pino y enfrentarse al orco y atacarlo, pero las cosas no resultaron como le hubiera gustado y Bella corrió para poder salvarlo antes de que le cortarán la cabeza, mato al orco que amenazaba a Thorin y se colocó delante del cuerpo del enano.

-Mátenla- gruño Azog. Los demás enanos se unieron a la batalla, mientras Thorin permanecía tirado inconsciente.

Las Águilas llegaron a ayudarlos en aquel presizo momento, pero antes de que Bella corriera hacia una, el huargo que pertenecía a Azog la ataco, de un zarpazo en el torso, el abrigo que Filli le había prestado se llenó de sangre, dejándola seminconsciente, un águila la tomo y la dejo caer sobre el lomo de otra, mientras escuchaba como gritaban su nombre y el de Throin.

Aún estaba consiente cuando el águila la dejo sobre una roca junto con los demás enanos.

-¡Thorin! ¡Bella!- grito Gandalf en cuanto aterrizo, corrió hacia Thorin y lo observo despertar aliviado de que estuviera bien, se giró hacia Bella para observarla llena de sangre- ¡Oin! ¡rápido!

Varios se reunieron alrededor de la hobbit para saber su estado, pero al ver toda la sangre que había en su cuerpo se alejaron para dejar que el médico y el mago hicieran su trabajo.

-Bella, mírame, necesito que estés despierta- ambos sabían que debían actuar con rapidez antes de que ella terminará de desangrarse, Gandalf comenzó a recitar palabras que nadie entendía, ni nadie escuchaba bien, comenzó a pasar su mano por el abdomen y el pecho de Bella mientras las heridas dejaban de sangrar.

-Duele Gandalf- susurraba Bella, manteniéndose despierta gracias al agonizante dolor por el que estaba pasando, la piel le ardía cual quemadura, los brazos y las piernas no las sentía, tenía un dolor constante en la cabeza y su visión estaba fallando.

-Mantén abiertos los ojos, mantén los abiertos- le decía Oin mientras le revisaba las otras partes del cuerpo- Hay que llevarla a otro lado.

Gandalf no contesto en ese momento, seguía buscando heridas en el cuerpo de la joven.

\- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Thorin acercándose mientras se sostenía de Filli.

-Mal- contesto Oin, aún que Gandalf le había hecho que las heridas dejaran de sangrar, había perdido mucha sangre.

-Conozco a alguien aquí cerca, que podría ayudarnos- después de un buen rato, Gandalf hablo- Podríamos descansar y curar a Bella correctamente.

-Guíanos entonces- Thorin acepto rápidamente, todos comenzaron a bajar de roca sosteniendo se unos contra otros, Dwalin llevaba a Bella que había perdido la conciencia.

No tardaron más de dos o tres horas en llegar a la casa de Beorn, para cuando había llegado, Bella había pasado a los brazos de Killi y todos estaban demasiado cansados, aún que Gandalf sabía que existía la posibilidad de que a Beorn no le gustase la visita, mayor mente por la cantidad de gente, les indico que irían de dos en dos, el primero junto con Killi que llevaba a Bella.

Beorn les permitió quedarse ahí, en mayor parte por las malas condiciones en las que iban todos. Comieron y durmieron, desde que llegaron, Gandalf y Oin se quedaron en una habitación atendiendo a Bella, afuera, nadie hablaba, nadie bromeaba, todos esperaban noticias impacientes del estado de salud de la saqueadora.

-Ella estará bien- dijo Gandalf cuando salió de la habitación, con rostro de frustración y cansancio, tomo su pipa, la encendió y salió al patio donde pudiera tomar aire. Oin salió poco después, enojado, enojado como sólo su hermano lo había visto, les negó el entrar a verla, pues las heridas aun estaban curando, mas rápido gracias a la magia de Gandalf, pero debido a ello, ella se encontraba con muy poca ropa.

Nadie mas insistió. Esa noche durmieron como pudieron, pero seguros de que nadie iba a molestarlos ni atacarlos.

Billa tardo dos días en despertar y cuando lo hizo, la primera acción que realizo fue gritar, gritar tan fuerte, que todos tomaron sus armas y en menos de un parpadeo estaban en la habitación, mientras la joven se tapaba el pecho con los brazos y seguía gritando. Afortunadamente Gandalf no tardo en aparecer y echarlos de ahí, cerró la puerta y le puso las vendas necesarias, y le dio una camisa y un pantalón, Bella le aseguró que era capaz de caminar aún que sostuviera de la pared, se encontró los demás enanos.

-Gracias por preocuparse- todos negaron felices de verla nuevamente en pie. También agradeció a Beorn el que le permitiera quedarse, aún que tuvo que subirse a una silla para poder verlo mejor- No sé cómo agradecerle el que nos permita quedarnos aquí.

-Tu gratitud es mi pago- dijo el cambiante y le aseguró que podían quedarse cuanto quisieran. Gandalf le dio permiso de salir al patio y respirar airé fresco, se sentó en una silla y permaneció ahí hasta que oscureció y a su lado, Thorin hizo acto de presencia.

-Necesito agradecerte, salvaste mi vida- a Bella no le importó que Thorin le agradeciera, se sitió enojada como nunca y nuevamente aquel dolor en el corazón se hizo presente.

-Tu salvaste la mía- le contesto ella sin dignarse a mirarlo- Aún que después me hallas dejado caer por un acantilado.

-Sólo quería salvarte, no sabía que te podían hacer los trasgos- Bella no miro, sintió odió crecer en ella.

-Me dejaste caer- le dijo cada palabra lentamente, con odio en su voz, tratando de dañarlo con sus palabras, aún que sabía, Thorin no se sentiría mal por lo que ella pudiera decir- Un trasgo o lo que fuera aquello estuvo a punto de … de matarme solo porque me tardaba en responder un acertijo.

-¿Qué ...?-

-Yo también soy parte de la compañía, te guste o no, estamos muy lejos para regresar - Bella se puso de pie, aún con enojo y desesperación, sentía las lágrimas en la orilla de los ojos, no lloraría, claro que no, sabía la humillación que aquello representaría si lloraba frente a el- Cuando lleguemos a Erebor, no tendrás que verme más.

Nuevamente todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, no le dirigió la palabra.

Con la frente en alto y tan digna como pudo, se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa, donde alegando que le dolía la cabeza, no ceno y se dirigió a la habitación designada para dormir. Estando ahí, en esas cuadró paredes donde nadie la vería, lloro y mordió la cobija para no soltar ningún sonido que alertare a alguien, lloro de coraje y desesperación, como le gustaría que los enanos no fueran tan tercos y orgullosos, lloro por lo que pudo haber paso si no se hubiera caído en la cueva de los Trasgos, si se hubiera ido antes de que cayeran, si no hubiera defendido a Thorin.

A la mañana siguiente, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, dejo que Oin le limpiará las heridas y le cambiara los vendajes sin hacer una sola mención de sus ojos, que aún estaban rojos, le insistió en que saliera a desayunar, pero se negó, pidiendo únicamente agua caliente para un Té.

Se levantó y se dio un baño rápido para estar presentable a la hora de la comida, ayudo a Bombur cortando lo posible y donde no tuviera que moverse mucho.

Permanecieron un par de días más con Beorn, hasta que Gandalf acepto que ella podía caminar nuevamente.

-Si se cansa yo la llevo- dijo Filli inflando el pecho.

-No, yo la llevare- dijo Killi, dando pie a una nueva pelea entre hermanos.

A pesar de que le habían pedido ponies a Beorn, Gandalf se negó a que Bella fuera sola en uno, por lo que Bofur fue el voluntario de llevarla con ella. Beorn la cargo para ayudarla a subir al ponie y la obliga a sujetarse bien de Bofur.

-Cuídate pequeña Hobbit- se despidió Beorn.

-Muchas gracias por todo, ansió regresar y contarte todo- contesto Billa emocionada.

-Estaré esperando tu regreso- partieron hacia el bosque negro, comino corto, pero aun así cansado, Billa se sostenía de Bofur lo más que podía y en ocasiones cuando sentía dolor en el torso descansaba su cabeza en su espalda.

En ocasiones cuando se recargaba más en él, parecía que se ponía nervioso o no le gustaba mucho el tacto, aún que no quisiera en el camino se sostuvo con firmeza para no caer cuando sentía dolor.

Fue cambiando entre Bofur y Killi, ambos la llevaban, Killi a diferencia de Bofur, no aparentaba molestia a que ella le abrazará de más o se recargará en él.

-No mi caballo, lo necesito- al llegar a la entrada del camino en el bosque negro, Gandalf decidió que era momento de seguir su camino por separado.

-¿No irás a dejarnos, o si?- le pregunto Billa después de discutir con Dori que ella era completamente capaz de llevar su pequeño equipaje.

-No lo haría si no fuera necesario- a muchos no les gustó aquello, Gandalf dio las indicaciones, no salirse del camino y no comer ni tomar nada de dentro del bosque- Billa, ¿Aún tienes raíces?

-Si, tendré que racionar el agua - Gandalf asintió y se acercó un poco más a ella mientras los demás de distraían

-Sigue utilizando el ungüento-

Gandalf se marchó; mientras toda la compañía comenzaba a entrar en aquel bosque en su opinión parecía enfermo. Caminaban por horas seguidas, hasta que la veían que estaba cansada y no podía más, montaban un campamento, donde pocos podían dormir, pues los ojos en la oscuridad y en ocasiones el gran silencio en otras, el ruido los intimidaban, así pasaron varios días, caminando siguiendo el camino, el que terminaron por perder, habían comenzado a tener alucinaciones, olvidaban sus nombres, sus profesiones y que era lo que estaban haciendo ahí, entre ellos mismo se ayudaban a recordar, pero en ocasiones nadie recordaba un mismo detalle.

-¡Debe de haber enanos por aquí!- decían constantemente, Dwalin o Thorin les golpeaban la cabeza y les hacían recordar que ellos eran los enanos. Cada vez olvidaban más cosas y junto con el cansancio de no poder dormir, aquel camino era muy pesado, en una ocasión escucho un "Es tan bonita" y ella misma se preguntó si había una mujer viajando con ellos.

Habían pasado ya semanas dentro de aquel bosque tan enfermo, habían perdido el camino y varios pensaban que morirían ahí dentro.

Billa olvido ponerse el ungüento que Gandalf le había dado y también de tomar un Té, una bebida que Gandalf también le había indicado tomar desde el comienzo del viaje para que no tuviera problemas con su ciclo lunar, varios días, cuando olvidaron cuando estaba el sol y cuando estaba la luna, Billa olvidó ambos y aquello predica un repentino dolor, tanto en el torso como en el vientre y las piernas.

-¡Llevamos días caminando en círculos!- grito alguien un día.

Billa se ofreció a trepar los árboles para poder ver donde se encontraban, tardo más tiempo del que hubiera pensado y esperado, pero cuando llego a la copa del árbol pudo respirar aire completamente puro, les grito donde se encontraban y lo que podía ver, el río y el lago, por supuesto también La Montaña Solitaria.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto una vez bajo un poco para ver a los enanos, tropezó se encontró con las araña, se colocó el anillo dorado y le enterró su abrecartas a una, la cual le dio el nombre a su espada, Dardo.

Se acercó a sus compañeros y cortó las telarañas que lo sujetaban, tanto en el suelo como en el árbol, más arañas hicieron acto de presencia y comenzaron a combatir hasta que sonó un cuerno y llegaron los elfos, quienes se encargaron de matar toda la familia de arañas, Billa permaneció en un árbol peleando con una araña.

-¿Dónde está Billa?- escucho que gritaron abajo donde los elfos tenían a todos los enanos juntos.

-¡Arriba!- grito alguien más, mientras ella escuchaba a los elfos gritarse en Sindarin y peleaba contra una araña, un pie le fallo y le hizo caer, nuevamente, de una altura particular, choco con varias ramas, una de la cual, logro hacerle daño, dando paso a que una de las heridas que llevaba en el torso, se abriera nuevamente.

Todos los enanos en el suelo se fijaban moviéndose de un lado al otro para poder atraparla cuando cayera.

Pero una persona más alta, con brazos más largos y cabello más rubio fue quien la atrapo en el aire antes de Thorin pudiera atraparla, Oin rápidamente se acercó a el.

-Soy sanador, por favor- Legolas se arrodilló y dejo a Billa en el suelo donde el enano rápidamente la reviso, apenas de que todos los demás de la compañía estaban rodeados de enanos, realizaron un círculo alrededor de ellos para protegerlos.

-Regístrenlos- ordeno el príncipe del bosque negro. A pesar de que todas sus armas estaban siendo retiradas, ninguno dejo que los elfos se acercaran a Oin y a Billa.

\- ¿Cómo esta?- le pregunto Thorin en un susurro a Oin.

-Mal, esto está muy mal- las manos de Oin temblaban llenas de sangre, trataba de detener la sangre que salía. Una elfa que acercó a Killi junto con los demás de la compañía, escucho lo que Oin decía y se acercó, sin embargo, ni Dwalin ni Bombur permitieron que se acercara más de lo necesario.

-Si esta herida, puedo ayudar- aseguró, ambos enanos la miraron con desconfianza, miraron a Thorin quien asintió y la dejaron acercarse, se arrodilló y le pidió al médico que le digiera lo que le había pasado, después de revisarla y llenarse también las manos de sangre, hablo con Legolas en Sindarin, quien también se acercó a Billa.

-Vamos- Legolas volvió a tomar a Billa entre sus brazos seguido de Tauriel y Oin.

-¿A dónde la llevan?- grito Bofur mientras los demás elfos los movían para que empezaran a caminar.

Le ignoraron y observaron cómo los tres caminaban más rápido y entraron antes a las puertas del reino del bosque, los perdieron de vista mientras la compañía era llevada a los calabozos.

Billa fue atendida por más elfos y Oin, hasta que volvieron a coser las heridas, la dejaron en una habitación junto con Oin, varias elfas entraron y la bañaron, le cepillaron el cabello hasta volvió a tener los rizos, le pusieron ropa limpia y le hicieron tomar un líquido.

-Esto le quitará el dolor- le dijo un elfo a Oin- pero parecerá que consumió varios hongos.

Oin no supo sí aquello era bueno o malo; la mediana se despertó varias veces diciendo cosas sin sentido, otras con mucho, demasiado sentido.

Para cuándo despertó, cuatro días después de su repentina llegada y ella estaba consciente de ello, media compañía de encontraba sentada alrededor de la cama donde se encontraba. Le llenaron de preguntas y le explicaron todo lo que había pasado desde que ella perdió la conciencia al caer del árbol. Le dijeron que Thranduil les habían permitido estar ahí con ella, pero bajo vigilancia por lo que en la misma recámara, estaba un elfo.

A pesar de que Oin le había asegurado que las heridas en el torso sanaban perfectamente y muy pronto estarían cerradas en su totalidad, le comento que los elfos habían notado varias irregularidades en su cuerpo, le aseguró que lo discutiría cuando no estuvieran todos y el elfo sanador estuviera con ellos.

Aquella noche tuvieron la visita de Thranduil para molestia de los enanos, Billa se sorprendió de la belleza que irradiaba el rey, a su opinión alguien que podía ser comparado con la perfección, notó el gran parecido que tenía Thranduil y Legolas, y para nadie fue un secreto que a Billa le llamaban la atención ambos; Billa le agradeció las intenciones y el haberles permitido quedarse, a pesar de que sabía, Thorin y él no se llevaban bien.

-Eres muy particular jovencita- le había dicho el rey- Lástima que estés rodeada de tanto enano.

Billa ignoro aquello por su propio bien y el de los demás enanos y le sonrió al rey lo mejor que pudo hacerlo.

-Agradezco el que curarán mis heridas- el rey encogió los hombros e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Para nada, mi hijo insistió en que te atendieran, ya que era una ... Hobbit, ¿cierto? - la joven asintió mientras los rizos de su cabello suelto botaban a su alrededor- Nunca había visto a alguien de tu especie.

-Estoy honrada de ser la primera- el rey asintió y el rostro de tranquilidad desapareció, frunció el ceño.

-Me temo, debemos dejar esta conversación, pues el sanador de tu compañía y el nuestro, seguro desean hablar contigo- Thranduil se puso de pie e invito de todos los enanos a salir de la habitación con una mirada, quedaron únicamente Oin y el sanador Elfo.

-¿Qué es lo que hacía exactamente lo que Gandalf te indico tomar?- le pregunto Oin, a lo que ella respondió, que Gandalf únicamente le había dicho que engañarían a su cuerpo.

-Esas plantas, son comúnmente utilizadas para prevenir embarazos, sin embargo, tu cuerpo no lo tomo de esa manera- explico el elfo que esperaba Billa entendiera, sin embargo, ella permaneció sentada en la cama con las piernas tapadas con la cobija.

-No entiendo- dijo por fin. Ella era muy inteligente, pero aquello simplemente no tenía lógica.

-Tu cuerpo tomó las hormonas de las plantas como hormonas de un embarazo- explico Oin, de una manera más simple.

-Pero...- Billa no sabía que responder ante aquello, porque sí Gandalf sabía que eso podía pasar, porque claro, Gandalf y debía de saber, era un mago, porque le dio a tomar aquello.

-Ya que, en estos días, las casi cuatro semanas que no lo tomaste, el tiempo que permanecieron en el bosque, tu cuerpo no recibió las hormonas y prácticamente tuviste una perdida - hubo silencio después de aquello, tanto silenció que se pudo escuchar un "¡Cállate Killi!" Que venía desde afuera- Sabemos que esto es difícil de digerir, pero necesitamos que sepas esto, creemos que es muy posible, tu cuerpo no sea capaz de albergar vida.

-¡Pe-pero podemos esperar a ver a Gandalf y sólo el podrá asegurarnos!- dijo Oin rápidamente al ver el rostro de Billa , que lentamente iba perdiendo color, sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal y sus cejas se alzaban, el sanador elfo se inclinó y salió de la habitación, Oin por su lado no sabía que hacer ni decir.

-¿Billa?, ¿Qué paso?- unos cuantos de la compañía entraron al ver al elfo salir y sólo Bofur se atrevió a hablar.

-Y...yo ...yo- sus ojos se pusieron rojos y la garganta se le cerró, no podía respirar y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, Filli y Killi rápidamente se subieron a la cama hasta estar cerca de ella, fue Killi quien la abrazo y la consoló.

Por primera vez, conscientemente, Billa Bolsón lloro frente a la compañía.

Billa lloro en los brazos de Killi y de Filli, toda la noche, hasta simplemente se recostó y se quedo dormida, la mañana siguiente, Oin le cambio las vendas y la dejo dormir más, Billa deseaba más que nunca estar en Bolsón Cerrado, su hogar, con sus libros, su jardín y su prima Primula para que la consolara cocinándole todo lo que le pidiera, quería dejar ese viaje, no quería avanzar más.

Billa no hablo ni una sola vez en toda la semana siguiente, todos buscaban una manera de hacerla sentir mejor, Bombur le preparaba platillos especiales, de los cuales ella apenas probaba, Balín le contaba historias, Dwalin le contaba sus aventuras, Ori le leía libros y Bifur le hablaba en Khuzdul, aun que ella no le entendiera ni le pusiera mínima atención.

Throin no se acercó a ella hasta que una noche donde todos había decido ir a tomar un baño juntos, él se quedó en la habitación, se sentó en la cama y sólo la miro.

Ella usualmente miraba el techo, miraba las paredes, las ventanas, objetos sin importancia, había dejado de ver a la cara a todos, hasta que esa noche, miro a Thorin.

Su boca se frunció y nuevamente le ardieron los ojos, se sentó en la cama y extendió los brazos hasta pasarlos por el cuello de Throin, recargarse en él y llorar.

-Thorin, Oh, Throin- sollozaba. Billa no sabía que es lo que la llevaba a abrazarlo, por primera vez ella había realizado un contacto físico con él.

Billa nunca supo que fue lo que la llevo a hacer aquello, ella siempre mantenía la distancia de Thorin, nunca hablaba de más con él, era como sí sólo fuera una persona más en la compañía, a la cual, Billa simplemente no le interesaba relacionarse con.

Con aquella muestra de simpatía, las cosas se aligeraron un poco, todos se sorprendieron el día siguiente al entrar en la habitación para desayunar con la joven, encontraron a la Hobbit, sentada en la cama , mirando hacia la ventana, mientras Throin le peinaba el cabello, se veía como tenía una batalla con los rizos cobrizos, sin embargo, nadie menciono nada, Billa desayuno ese día junto con todos los demás, se reía de las tonterías que decían y los escuchaba cantar, en ocasiones varios miembros de la compañía la miraban, que tenía la mirada perdida, los labios muy juntos y seguramente la mente en otro lado.

Los elfos solían darle por la noche aquel líquido que le aligerará el dolor, en ocasiones Filli y Killi se quedaban con ella en la noche, otras era Bofur, unas cuantas Bombur y muy pocas, Thorin; nade mencionaba nada de lo que ella decía en su estado de inconsciencia.

También por la noche, elfas entraban y la bañaban, la llevaban al baño, le quitaban la ropa y ella aun estando semi inconsciente, seguía diciendo tonterías.

Tres semanas después de que los elfos sanaron sus heridas, Billa decidió era momento de ponerse en pie, claro que cuando intento levantarse, cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe, sus piernas al no ser utilizadas un noventa por cierto del tiempo y siempre era llevada por alguien, quedaron inútiles, hasta que Gloin y Bifur la levantaron rápidamente, la hicieron sentarse en la cama y la ayudaron a ponerse en pie; conoció el comedor, la otra habitación donde se quedaban los demás enanos, los jardines y el lugar de los sanadores.

-¿Crees que estas lista para viajar?- Billa asintió con entusiasmo al saberse recuperada, ese mismo día por la noche, los enanos y la hobbit comenzaron a planear la continuación de su viaje.

Billa no sabía que es lo que había pasado, porque Thranduil les había permitido permanecer entrar a su territorio, tal vez Thorin y el habían hecho un trato, eso no lo sabía, pues cuando le comunicaron al rey que era momento de partir, él le dirigió una mirada significativa a Thorin.

Al día siguiente, con su poco equipaje, Billa con medicina regalada por los sanadores, fueron guiados por Legolas y Tauriel hacia el río que los llevaría hacia la Ciudad del lago, en el pequeño puerto conocieron a Bard.

Un hombre, muy guapo a pensamiento de Billa, que venía de la ciudad del lago y que, tras hablar con Balín, había aceptado por una buena cantidad de dinero, el meterlos a la ciudad, buscando la manera de ser discretos y nadie se diera cuenta de ellos.

Entraron en barriles y llegaron a la ciudad, casa, edificios y unas cuantas casas demasiado grandes estaban más arriba de la línea del lago, muchas escaleras por todos lados, pequeños barcas y canoas entre los espacios y demasiada humedad.

Después de varios acontecimientos, de estar en la humilde casa de Bard, terminaron en la nada humilde casa del gobernador. Aquello no le gustó a Billa, el gobernador no era más que una persona que quería tener un beneficio, no podía quejarse, cada enano tenía su propia habitación ahí y también tenían suficiente comida.

Esa misma noche, varios se emborracharon como hacía mucho no lo hacían, comían como cerdos y cantaban. Por ningún lado se veía al gobernador ni a su lacayo, tal vez, pensó Billa, se habían cansado de fingir que les agradaban y habían huido. A Billa no le entusiasmó mucho terminar tirada en el suelo sobre su propio vómito como varios enanos, por lo que comió y se retiró a la habitación que le habían designado, muy tarde por la madrugada, se hizo el silencio en la casa y por la mañana, cuando Billa bajó para ayudar a hacer el desayuno, se encontró con varios enanos como lo predijo, dormidos debajo de la mesa y vomitados.

-Buenos días- saludo a Bofur que se encontraba ya despierto en la cocina fumando y mirando un libro que encontró por ahí, después de que Billa había hecho desayuno y sólo Killi se levantará para comer, los tres decidieron salir a recorrer la ciudad del lago. La gente cuchicheaba cuando los veía pasar, cuando algo les interesaba, los mercaderes no les querían cobrar, les regalaban fruta y ropa, para cuando volvieron a la casa del gobernador, llevaban con sigo mucha ropa y comida.

Duraron varios días en la Ciudad del Lago. En ocasiones salían a caminar por la ciudad, otras se quedaban dentro de la casa, un día, Billa decidió salir sola, aún que después de avisar que iría sola al mercado, Killi se ofreció a acompañarla. Billa decidió entonces que prepararía la cena ella misma, por lo que los brazos de Killi pronto cargaban mucha comida.

-Señorita Bolsón- la hija mayor de Bard la saludaba, aquella que les había alimentado cuando llegaron a la Esgaroth- Señor Killi.

-¿Por qué tu eres señorita y yo soy señor?- pregunto Killi indignado, Billa lo ignoro y puso su atención en Sigrid.

-Sigrid, ¿Cómo has estado? - le pregunto educadamente.

-Muy bien, he estado preocupada por ustedes, Da dijo que ustedes estarían bien con el gobernador, pero aun así ...-

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte- le corto Billa el discurso que comenzaba la joven- Nosotros estamos agradecidos de que nos hayan dado refugio y alimento.

-Para nada- la joven movió la mano, dejo aquello y se fijó a su alrededor, se acercó un poco a Billa y a Killi y les pregunto- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? Qué ustedes irán a la montaña y matarán al dragón.

-Por supuesto- dijo Killi inflando el pecho- Reclamáremos nuestro hogar.

-Pero será peligroso- la joven cambió su rostro por uno de preocupación- Me preocupan.

-No sabemos que pueda llegar a pasar, pero te aseguró que nosotros estaremos bien- le aseguró Billa aun dudando ella misma de sus palabras; el resto de la tarde los tres caminaron por el mercado. Los días continuaban pasando, en varias ocasiones Thorin le decía al gobernador que ya era momento de irse, pero el sacaba escusas ridículas para que no se fueran.

Billa se había acostumbrado a salir a pasear por la ciudad, en una ocasión, mientras observaba en una tienda de Telas, una señora ya mayor se le acercó, su cabello era completamente blanco, su espalda estaba curveada y su rostro arrugado. La señora elogió el cabello de Billa y se quedó con ella mientras compraba las telas, suficientes para coser un abrigo y más pantalones.

-¿Por qué te uniste al viaje?- le pregunto la señora a Billa mientras caminaban codo a codo por la ciudad.

-No lo sé-

-Hay algo más detrás de todo- la señora paro de caminar y miro a Billa, quien sintió mucho temor en la voz de la señora, sus casi ciegos ojos la miraban y sus temblorosas manos le sostenían el rostro- veo fuego y sufrimiento, tu mayor enemigo, se convertirá en tu aliado, pero no precisamente porque sea bueno, detrás de todo siempre hay una oscura intención.

Billa no entendió que quiso decir con aquello, tampoco el por qué lo dijo, pero no le parecía conciencia que dos personas, muy extrañas ambas, le digieran algo parecido, primero Lady Galadriel en Rivendell y ahora esa anciana en la Ciudad del Lago.

Billa se despidió sin dejar que le digiera nada más y al llegar a la casa del gobernador, Killi le pregunto que le había pasado pues se veía muy pálida.

-Nada- dijo repitiéndolo en la mente- Absolutamente nada.

Aquello la había dejado consternada y se había negado a comer y cenar ese día, permaneciendo en su habitación encerrada. Le dolía la cabeza de pensar en lo que le había dicho, nunca pensó mucho en lo que Lady Galadriel le había dicho, pensó que tal era el daño que recibió al salir de la cueva de los Trasgos o tal vez cuando estuvieron en el bosque negro. Billa pensó, que tal vez, las plantas que Gandalf le había indicado tomar tenían algo que ver con aquello, no le parecía lógico que sí Gandalf sabía lo que hacían esas plantas por que le hizo tomar aquello. Nada tenía sentido.

Cuando tocaron su puerta por la noche, Billa encontró a Filli y a Killi detrás con varios platos de comida y una mirada de preocupación.

-Como no bajaste a comer- comenzó Filli.

-Te trajimos la comida- término Killi y ambos entraron y se acomodaron a su gusto, todos los platos en la cama y ellos esperando para ella se les uniera, pero Billa no se movió de la puerta, los miro a ambos y por mucho que lo intento, se mordió los labios y sintió sus ojos mojarse en extremo.

-Billa, ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Filli, la hobbit soltó un sollozo y se llevó las manos a la boca, rápidamente Fili y Killi la estaban abrazando y preguntando que le sucedía.

Estaba asustada. No podía negarlo y menos esconderlo por mucho tiempo, no le gustaba llorar frente a la gente, pero los hermanos se habían ganado un buen lugar en su corazón como para tenerles la confianza de llorar en sus hombros.

-¿Qué está pasando?- todos habían olvidado que la puerta estaba abierta y cuando la fuerte voz de Thorin se hizo presente, los tres dieron un salto sin soltar su abrazo grupal.

-Hemmm...-Killi busco algo que decir, pero no encontró nada, Filli movía sus ojos de un lado al otro pensando y Billa sólo pasaba sus manos por sus ojos para quitarse rápidamente las lágrimas. Aún que no sabía bien porque lo hacía, si no había nada de malo en que se desahogara.

-No pasa nada, Thorin- dijo por fin Billa, con la voz aún quebrada y los brazos de los dos hermanos alrededor de ella- Sólo son tonterías.

-No deben de serlo si has llorado por ello- dijo Thorin esta vez cruzando se de brazos y recargando se en la puerta- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-pues verán...- Billa no sabía cómo contarles aquello y se sorprendió demasiado cuando encontró en la voz de Thorin cierta preocupación, desde que ella había salido lastimada del encuentro con los orcos, Thorin la procuraba más; hacia preguntas casuales, comenzaba conversaciones y hasta la cuidaba con la mirada, aquello le pareció muy extraño, pero lo dejo pasar pues seguramente, Thorin se preocupaba igual por cualquiera de la compañía.

Billa les contó el que había pasado en Rivendell y lo que había pasado pocas horas antes, el miedo que le daba aquello pues no faltaba mucho para que llegarán a la montaña y se enfrentarán al dragón, les contó del miedo que le daba lo que podía llegar a pasar y si lo que le habían dicho involucraba su entrada a la Montaña Solitaria.

-Tonterías- dijo Killi cuando Billa término de hablar- No creo en la gente que "predice" el futuro.

-No se trata de creer o no- le contesto Filli- Se trata del miedo que sembraron el Billa, porque es muy cierto lo que ella dice, no sabemos que pueda pasar estando en la montaña.

Esa noche los tres descendientes de Durin durmieron en la habitación designada a Billa, Thorin, durmió sentado en una silla a pesar de la insistencia de Billa en que no era necesario, se sentó y en toda la noche no se movió de ahí, los hermanos por lo contrario, para gusto propio y disgusto de su tío, durmieron en la cama con Billa, la hobbit entre los dos, Filli del lado derecho y Killi del izquierdo, durante la noche, habían terminado abrazándola, para cuando Thorin despertó con el cuello torcido le gustó la escena con la que se encontró.

Por la mañana todos desayunaron en la cama de Billa, los enanos habían decidido que, si ella no bajaba a comer, ellos subirían. Mientras comían, también decidieron que el día siguiente partirían hacia la Montaña Solitaria, sin importar lo que digiera el gobernador ni nadie más.

Y así, partieron la mañana siguiente al Reino Bajo la Montaña, el gobernador había insistido en hacer una ridícula, a opinión de todos los enanos y hobbit, despedida, pero también les había dado suministros y ropas nuevas. Billa se negó a tomar los vestidos que le ofrecían pues argumentaba que usando una falda no podría huir de la furia de un dragón, sin embargo, tomó un par y los metió cuidadosamente doblados en su mochila.

Caminaron todo un día hasta que llegaron a Dale, la cuidad que en su momento de maravilla era el centro del comercio del norte, sin embargo, ahora, tan sólo era, una ciudad en ruinas, con el hedor a muerte y llena de ceniza en todos lados, aquella cuidad podría volver a su antiguo expender una vez la montaña fuera recuperada, le aseguró Bofur a Billa.

Sin dejar de observar las grandes puertas que adornaban la entrada sellada a Erebor, Billa siguió a los demás mientras subían por el lugar indicado para encontrar la puerta.

Una vez esa puerta fue abierta, Billa Bolsón suspiro profundo y entro a la Montaña Solitaria para robarle a Smaug.

* * *

 _Hace mas de dos años comencé a escribir esto, no sabía a donde quería llegar y sigo sin saber, espero les guste. Gracias por leer._


	2. Thorin

**_"Extraño a los amigos que tuve que dejar, …, me hace querer volver a casa, ¿Podre algún día llamar a este lugar hogar?"_**

 **Capítulo II**

 **Thorin**

* * *

Thorin Escudo de Roble se perdió dos veces antes de encontrar el hoyo-hobbit, el cual Gandalf le había indicado, era donde se reunirían y conocerían al catorceavo miembro de la compañía, quien sería el saqueador.

-Una mujer- fue todo lo que pudo decir, mirándola con sorpresa, que probablemente fue visto como desagrado.

Su mente había quedado en blanco, cosa que nunca le pasaba, no pudo gestionar más palabras después de lo último, su cuerpo funciono cuando Balín lo empujo ligeramente hacia la mesa, su rostro nunca perdió la expresión de sorpresa/desagrado, pues el, Thorin Hijo de Durin se había quedado sin palabras gracias a una mujer.

De la misma manera en la que ella probablemente interpreto el desagrado en su rostro, ella le dirigió una mirada de casi odio, le dijeron lo que haría dentro de la compañía y para su desagrado, ella firmo frente a él, el contrato, mirándolo con la barbilla levantada y la mirada llena de desafío.

Después de una buena canción, todos se separaron alrededor de la casa para encontrar el lugar indicado para descansar, el, aún sin tener mucho que decir, se sentó y comenzó a fumar, a lo lejos escucho "¿Qué he hecho?" de la dueña del hogar, minutos después la vio pasar caminando muy rápido frente al hacia la puerta, su falda se movía de un lado al otro hipnotizado a Thorin.

La hobbit regreso casi una hora después, cuando ya pasaba de media noche, con varias prendas de ropa entre sus brazos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Thorin?- frente a él se paró Balín, le miro detenidamente sin dejar de fumar -¿ Qué sucede, muchacho?

-¿Por qué habría de suceder algo?- respondió.

No llevaba ni un par de horas, con su ahora secreto, y él ya se hacía a la idea de lo que le diría el enano.

-Porque una joven se ha unido a la compañía, y tú, mi muchacho, no has dejado de mirarla- podía jurar que odiaba a Balín en ese presido momento, por hablar muy fuerte y por meter su gran nariz donde no le importaba.

-No diré nada- Balín río ante aquello.

-No es necesario que lo digas- volvió a hablar el viejo enano y se fue a buscar a su hermano.

El viaje comenzó el día siguiente, le habían enseñado a Bella lo básico sobre montar un ponie, aún que ella había pedido en ir con alguno, pero antes de que nadie le contestará, Gandalf soltó un "No" que nadie se atrevió a contradecir, poco después escucho como la hobbit le decía a Gandalf sobre lo incómodo que era para sus piernas el utilizar pantalones y el montar.

Thorin se fijó en ello claramente, la noche anterior la había visto usar falsa, ahora la veía utilizar un pantalón, que claramente era de hombre, pero se acomodaba a su cuerpo, su cuerpo, definidamente a Thorin le gustaba su cuerpo.

Ella ayudaba en las cosas que le eran posibles, ayudaba en a cocinar, cuidaba la ponies, comía y hablaba con educación, los demás enanos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para hacerla sentir incómoda, Filli y Killi le hacían bromas, de las cuales hasta él se reía discretamente.

Dwalin, Bombur, Bifur y Dori solían tener concursos de eructos, el ganador ganaba la porción de cena de los demás , la competencia siempre terminaba entre Dwalin y Bombur, los jueces siempre eran Filli y Killi, y Thorin se preguntaba por qué sus sobrinos hacían todas aquellas cosas; y estaba completamente seguro que lo hacían con la intención de molestarla.

En una ocasión cuando llegaron cerca de un pequeño río, todos decidieron darse un baño en él, menos por supuesto, Bella y Gandalf, como bebés después de un buen baño, todos terminaron durmiendo después de haber cenado.

Bella se acercó a Thorin quien fumaba cerca del fuego.

-Thorin, me gustaría ir al río a bañarme, ¿Le importaría vigilar? - el enano asintió y la acompaño, en un punto él le dio la espalda y se recargó en un árbol, no escucho sus pasos hacia el río, pero escucho, como se quitaba la ropa y se metía en el agua. Tal vez fueron diez o quince minutos, para Thorin fueron milenios donde el instinto y tentación de girarse un poco, tan sólo unos centímetros y describir lo que había debajo de la ropa que usaba.

-Listo- junto a él apareció la hobbit recién bañada, con los rizos pegándosele al rostro y las mejillas más coloradas. Ambos caminaron de vuelta hacia el campamento, donde se encontraron con Filli despierto listo para hacer su guardia.

Bella se dirigía a él lo más mínimo posible, eso lo notaba él y todos los de la compañía, claro que nadie hacia comentarios sobre ellos, y él se esforzaba en aparentar que no ansiaba su atención. Ella habla más con cualquiera que con él, hasta Dwalin solía molestarla, Filli y Killi por su parte casi nunca la dejaban sola, Bofur se había convertido en su confidente en el tiempo que llevaban de viaje.

Le molestaba, claro que le molestaba, el, Thorin, quien nunca se había acobardado para hablar con alguien, ni mirar a alguien, ahora, si tenía un problema debía de solucionarlo, pues no era normal que quisiera estar todo el tiempo al lado de la hobbit, que ella al verlo acercarse, se alejaba discretamente, tal vez le temía o tal vez no le agradaba; aquello estaba comenzando a atormentarlo, demasiados pensamientos dirigidos hacia una sola persona.

Eso no le gustaba.

La noche que Balín le contó la historia de la Batalla de Azanulbizar, miraba a Bella, como su rostro cambiaba de expresión.

-Increíble- había susurrado cuando se terminó la historia, Thorin inflo el pecho en orgullo.

Por las noches, Thorin hacia la primera guardia, cuando todos estaba ya dormidos, se acercaba lentamente hacia la hobbit, le acariciaba levemente el cabello, la miraba dormir y volvía a su lugar de vigilancia.

Una noche, cuando ya habían pasado Bree hacía mucho y las Montañas Nubladas estaban aún por delante; mientras hacia la guardia que le correspondía se acercó a Bella, miro cada detalle de su rostro tranquilo al dormir, la calma que transmitía su rostro, las largas pestañas y los labios que le llamaban y vez en cuando le tocaba el cabello que se le pegaba a la frente; no se dio cuenta que sus sobrinos habían despertado, ambos sonreían como sí acabarán de realizar alguna travesura. Sin moverse ni hablar, se mantuvieron sentados mirando a su tío, quien no sabía era observado, hasta que se levantó, se dio la vuelta y ahí los vio, con grandes sonrisas y ojos brillantes.

-Ni una palabra- los amenazo antes de que ellos digieran algo, aquello sólo aumentó su sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo empezamos a llamarla tía?-pregunto Killi. Todo lo que salió de Thorin fue un gruñido.

A Thorin no le gustaba que nadie más la tocara, no le gustaba que Bofur le tomará de la mano para ayudarla a bajar del ponie o que Bombur le palmeara la espalda para felicitarla por la comida y aún que no en gran nivel, le desagradaba que sus sobrinos la abrazaron constantemente, hacia el esfuerzo constante de no mostrar el desagrado que las acciones le causaban.

Días después cuando le dieron la tarea de Filli y Killi de cuidar los ponies y habían fracasado, después de mandar a Bella a recuperarlos corrieron de regreso al campamento gritando se el uno al otro.

-Fue tu culpa- le dijo Killi.

-No, fue la tuya- contesto Filli, Thorin había escuchado cuando habían mandado a Bella a llevarle la cena sus sobrinos, ellos volvían, sin la hobbit, se acercó a ellos mientras seguían discutiendo.

-¿Y Bella?- les pregunto rogando que no notarán la ansiedad en su voz.

-Bueno ...- comenzó Killi alargando las palabras.

-Killi la mando a rescatar a los ponies de unos Trolls- dijo Filli acusando a su hermano.

-No es cierto, Filli la mando- contesto Killi. Tal vez dejaron de acusarse entre ellos por la mirada que Thorin les dirigió a los dos. Thorin sabía que no podía matarlos, eran sus sobrinos y por mucho que los estuviera odiando en esos momentos por haber mandado a la hobbit, quien no sabía pelear ni defenderse, a tratar de engañar unos Trolls.

Después de que todos fueron a ayudar a Bella, pero se vieron limitados por el que uno de los Trolls había tomado a Bella de los brazos y los amenazaba con dejarla caer en el caldero, se encontraron metidos en un saco cada uno, listos para ser comidos.

Bella comenzó a hablarles, podía ayudarles a cocinarlos y demás cosas, uso palabras tan suaves y tranquilizadoras que todos los enanos estaban dispuestos a dejar que ella los cocinara.

Thorin se sorprendía nuevamente, la hobbit tenía La Habilidad del Habla y engañar a la gente, si ella desarrollase esa habilidad podría engañar a cualquiera. Pero él no necesitaba que ella le hablará con aquella habilidad, si ella le pedía matar a alguien lo haría sin dudar.

Cuando salieron de aquel problema y encontraron la cueva de los Trolls, donde guardaban lo que robaban, observo muchas joyas, monedas de oro y reliquias, que Thorin pensó en Bella usando tales joyas, brillantes anillos, resplandecientes collares, usando vestidos de las mejores telas que correspondían a la realeza y por supuesto la corona que correspondía a una reina, rápidamente se quitó aquellas ideas de la cabeza.

Gandalf le entregó una pequeña espada a la hobbit que trataba de rechazarla, Filli se ofreció a enseñarle a usarla, nadie mejor que su sobrino para que ella aprendiera a defenderse. Al poco tiempo llego Radagast, mientras hablaba con Gandalf el reafirmaba el camino que tomarían junto con Dwalin.

-Pero tienes pechos- rápidamente Thorin se giró hacia donde Radagast le hablaba a la hobbit. Como se atrevía aquel viejo chiflado a mirar el cuerpo de la hobbit, antes de que el pudiera contestarle con una grosería, Filli se le adelantó a defenderla.

Cuando llegaron a Rivendell. Thorin tuvo que compartir la mesa junto con Gandalf y Elrond, todos los demás enanos y hobbit en otras mesas, ya sabía él lo que se avecinaba, cantos, groserías y que alguien robara algo. Después de que la comida terminara permaneció un tiempo hablando con el mago y Elrond, para cuando volvió las habitaciones, Bella estaba regañándolos.

-¿Ahora eres amiga de los elfos?- le había preguntado Gloin.

-Ellos amablemente nos han ayudado- declaro sin aceptar ni negar aquella pregunta- Y devuelvan los cubiertos y lo demás que tomaron.

Bella se fue de ahí enojada, discretamente la siguió hasta que la vio sentarse en una banca de mármol frente a una fuente, la escucho hablar sola sobre lo maleducados que eran los enanos, al poco tiempo ella se quedó dormida; Thorin preocupado busco una cobija y la coloco para evitar que no tuviera frío. Se escondió en las plantas detrás de ella y permaneció vigilante toda la noche.

Cuando unas campanadas sonaron a lo lejos, Thorin supuso era ya media noche, Bella continuaba dormida y nadie había pasado por ahí desde que habían llegado, el decidió entonces fumar, aún escondido entre los arbustos, hasta que escucho unas pisadas a lo lejos, entre la oscuridad comenzó a distinguir a alguien caminando, aquellos pasos que escuchaba, era ligeros pero fuertes marcando con firmeza el camino que seguía, extraño pues los elfos era tan ligeros que sus pies no emitían algún ruido, pareciese como sí la persona estuviese acostumbrada a caminar con cautela.

Pudo ver su forma cuando esta estaba cerca de la fuente, no era tan alto como un elfo, podría tener, tal vez, la misma estatura que Thorin, no podía ver ni su rostro ni su atuendo porque era cubierto completamente por una capa, podía ver el principio de la nariz y su boca, su barbilla adornada por una ligera barba negra, pero de ahí en más, nada.

Thorin se puso atento cuando vio que la persona notaba a Bella y parecía hablar solo entre susurros.

-Si, esta dormida ... No, recuerda lo que dijo Arwen ... Sólo un poco, ¿De acuerdo? Y será rápido- la persona término de acercarse a Bella y con paso más cauteloso, se inclinó un poco sobre la hobbit y Thorin no quiso alterarse, por lo que le permitió ver a la hobbit.

Cuando la persona se inclinó aún más a Bella, soltó un suspiro y le acaricio el cabello, comenzó hablar entre susurros nuevamente pero Thorin no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía, por lo que se levantó de un salto y rápidamente tomó la empuñadura de Orchist, para su sorpresa el extraño, se había movido con una extraña agilidad y de su cadera tomó una espada en la mano apuntándolo al mismo tiempo , demasiado cerca al cuello de Throin sin soltar el cabello de Bella, claro que aquello no lo intimido, Thorin dio un paso y sintió la punta de la espada que le parecía vagamente familiar, tal vez la había visto en algún lugar hacía mucho tiempo, le amenazó con su espada del mismo modo, con la punta de la espada hacia la garganta.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto Thorin después de un momento donde nadie decía nada ni se movía. La persona movió la cabeza de forma negativa después de un rato, dio un paso atrás y guardó su espada, volvió dar ese paso hacia enfrente y se inclinó hacia Bella nuevamente- Aléjate de ella.

Thorin dirigió su espada lo más cerca posible del extraño y lo más alejado de Bella, pero aquello no le importó al extraño, él se inclinó, le susurró unas palabras al oído, le beso la mejilla y le acaricio el cabello; mirándolo, Thorin sabía que por mucho que lo amenazara eso no le importaría, algo le decía que no lo dañara, que aquella persona no estaba haciendo nada malo, aún que no le agradaba que se tomará la libertad de tocarla.

La persona dirigió su cabeza hacia Thorin, hizo una reverencia. Y así como llego, se fue, caminando con los hombros derechos y la frente cubierta en alto, Thorin no entendió quién era aquella persona, pero decidió no alejarse mucho de Bella y velar su sueño para que aquello no volviera a suceder, sin embargo, como era natural, cerca de la puesta del sol, el sueño le venció.

En la mañana cuando despertó, la hobbit ya no se encontraba ahí, decidió entonces regresar a las habitaciones.

-¡Hay que destriparlo!- escucho decir a Dwalin.

\- Mejor le sacamos los ojos y luego lo destripamos- dijo esta vez Dori.

-Y la cortamos la cabeza- dijo al final Gloin.

-¿De quién hablan?-pregunto Thorin entrando al lugar, se dirigió a Balín.

-De un hijo de hombre, Estel, con el cual Bella ha decidió tomar un baño- sin poder evitarlo, Thorin hizo una pequeña mueca, muy pequeña, apenas notable para cualquiera, excepto para Balín, quien en todo se fijaba. - También dormirá con ella esta noche.

No eso no pasaría, ese niño no vería a Bella desnuda antes que _él_ , es decir, aquel niño era un desconocido sin razón que podria hacerle daño a Bella.

No lo pensó mucho, pero entro a la habitación, la cual le habían designado a la hobbit, la pequeña mochila que correspondía a Bella estaba sobre la cama, escuchaba las rizas del baño y sin pensarlo mucho, nuevamente, entro y en baño, donde se encontró con Bella metida en la bañera cubriéndole arriba de los pechos, con un niño de cabello cafés y mirada brillante, sentado frente a ella.

-Tiene que irse- dijo en cuanto entro al lugar, después encontrarse dentro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, mirando hacia Bella, su cabello suelto mojado, con rizos sobre su rostro rojo por el vapor, sus hombros húmedos y Thorin podía jurar que si daba un sólo paso hacia enfrente podría ver sus pechos- Puede ser un espía.

-Es un niño- dijo Bella sin creer lo que Thorin decía- Ni siquiera es un elfo.

-Tiene que irse- volvió a decir.

-No lo hará- y ella no le dirigió ninguna otra palabra ni mucho menos una mirada, enojado, salió de ahí, azotando la puerta, del baño y de la habitación, paso de largo la sala donde nadie se atrevió a decir nada y entro en la habitación que habían predispuesto para él, aunque se negó ferviente y menciono que preferencia dormir junto con la compañía, Elrond había insistido.

Echó la cerradura, abrió la llave del agua y dejo que la bañera se llenará, se metió en el agua y con su mano derecha se quitó la frustración del momento. Bella tenía el cuerpo que a él le gustaba, valla que le gustaba, varias veces se había encontrado a sí mismo pensando en un momento íntimo entre ella y el, claro que, al estar rodeado de la compañía, la privacidad no existía y masturbarse no podía.

Los días que estuvieron ahí, aquel niño no se separaba de Bella, a todos lados estaba pegado a su falda y todo le preguntaba, aquello le hacía enojar, aquel niño se bañaba y dormía junto a la hobbit que a él le gustaba, cada que los veía, fruncía el ceño.

Elrond le había indicado el lugar de la puerta en la montaña solitaria, por lo que había organizado a la compañía de irse lo más pronto posible.

Thorin había notado que la actitud de Bella había cambiado, se le veía distraída y más callada de lo normal, se la pasaba demasiado cerca de Killi, Thorin debía recordarse a su mismo que aquel era su sobrino y no podía hacerle nada, pues él no estaba haciendo nada malo, desde el principio del viaje Killi de acercaba más a Bella, se preguntó varias veces si Killi tendría algún interés en la hobbit más allá de amistad, aún le pesara pensarlo, tal vez era Bella quien estaba interesada en Killi, claro, no era una mala idea, Killi era posiblemente todo lo que ella podría querer.

Era el príncipe del reino que estaban en camino por recuperar, estaba bien educado, aún que sus modales a lo hora de comer (y en general) dejaban mucho que desear, era rubio, cuando paso por la comarca vio a gente de cabello claro, tal vez a Bella le gustaban los hombre de cabello claro, pues su mismo cabello era castaño, que cuando le daba el sol, pareciese como si tuviera los rizos de oro; Killi también era joven, era amable con ella y siempre la cuidaba.

Oh, Thorin no tenía ninguna oportunidad con la hobbit.

Una noche, acampando entre de las montañas nubladas, el frío era más notable, y cerca del fuego vio a Bella y a Killi abrazados, demasiado cerca, hablándose entre susurros, como dos amantes, Thorin sintió algo dentro de él, como si sus músculos se contrajeran desde el corazón causándole un dolor extraño, la garganta se le secó, se dio un momento, se alejó de todos, miro el cielo y se negó a sus ojos dejarán caer ni una sola lágrima, sí eso era lo que ella quería entonces que así fuera, sería su decisión, él no era nadie para reclamarle.

Pero el enojo y la ira no lo abandonaron por mucho tiempo, sabía que todos habían notado la frialdad con la que se dirigía, parecía estar enojado siempre con todos, pero siempre parecía estar más enojado con Killi, Filli lo había notado y cuando trato de preguntarle a su tío sobre la actitud que tenía hacia su hermano, lo único que recibió fue una mirada que le hizo cerrar la boca y alejarse de él.

Al poco tiempo, en la batalla de truenos, en un paso en falso, Bella callo por la orilla hasta quedar colgando sujetada de una piedra, su mente procesó todo rápidamente y antes de que alguien más actuara, se dejó caer, hasta sujetarla de la espalda y hacerla subir y él subir con ayuda de Dwalin.

Enojado consigo mismo de no vigilar más a su compañía dentro de aquella tormenta, aún que él no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo, enojado por la actitud de la joven, enojado por muchas cosas más, espeto hacia Bella antes de pensar lo que decía.

-Ella ha estado perdida desde que salió de su casa, nunca debió de haber venido- en el momento en el que dijo aquellas palabras, quiso golpearse a su mismo, el rostro de Bella mostraba dolor y con ello su propio corazón le dolía, como había sido capaz de hablarle de aquella manera, se había esforzado por no decir nada sobre ella, no bueno ni malo, ahora de su boca solo salían palabras que causan mas daños de lo que causo su silencio.

Más tarde esa noche, estando ya todos dormidos en una cueva, Thorin despertó al escuchar la voz de Bella y de Bofur.

-¿Fue por lo que dijo Thorin?- le pregunto Bofur.

-No lo sé- su voz llena de dolor y timidez, que por primera vez la escuchaba hablar así, aquello le dejaba claro que lo que había dicho le había dañado, le dolía pensar que estaba a punto de irse, regresar todo el camino de vuelta sólo por lo que él le dijo- Puede ser.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie y detenerla de irse, su espada brilló y todos cayeron hacia un túnel, gritos por todas partes, groserías y patadas. Cuando cayeron a la plataforma donde muchos Trasgos ya les esperaban, una vez estando de pie, busco a Bella con la mirada, se sujetaba de una piedra y nuevamente colgaba hacia un precipicio.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunto alguien dentro la multitud, antes de que nadie pudiera acercarse, movió a varios Trasgos y se hacerlo hasta donde colgaba.

-Aquí- grito ella misma, Thorin le sujetó el brazo - Por favor, por favor, no me sueltes.

Ella le rogaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la voz llena de desesperación, pero Thorin dudo en ese momento, no sabía que podía llegar a pasar, tal vez no era coincidencia que cayeran en aquel hoyo de Trasgos, no sabía que era lo que podían llegar a hacerles, mucho menos sabía que podían a hacerle a ella por ser mujer. Miro sus ojos un segundo y pidió a Mahal que por lo que más quisiera, Bella cayera a las cavernas.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- le grito Killi cuando vio que Bella caía y Throin él era empujado para que caminara junto a los demás- ¡¿Por qué la soltaste?!

-Cállate, Killi- le grito Thorin.

-Pero…- volvió a insistir. Filli el dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Cállate, quien sabe que le hubieran hecho si la veían- le dijo.

Todos fueron llevados hacia un trasgo gigante que olía peor que todos ellos juntos y cantaba con mucha devoción. Escucharon una canción y sintieron la mayor pena ajena jamás.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí ... Al Rey bajo la montaña- el gran trasgo hizo una inclinación - Pero lo olvidaba, tú no tienes una montaña ... Y no eres un rey ... lo que te hace nadie, en realidad.

La discusión comenzó, el Gran Trasco envió el mensaje a Azog e hicieron traer a la destrozadora, afortunadamente, Gandalf decidió era momento de hacer acto de presencia, corrieron para salir de aquella cueva.

-Muévanse, muévanse- grito Gandalf. Salieron de la cueva y avanzaron considerablemente hasta que se detuvieron a tomar aire.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunto Gandalf, después de contar todos los enanos en la compañía, el mago comenzó a enojarse- ¡¿En dónde está nuestra Hobbit?!

-¡Thorin la dejo caer!- dijo rápidamente Nori ante en enojo de Gandalf - En la entrada de la caverna.

-¡Dime exactamente que paso!- grito en mago más enojado de lo que jamás lo habían visto hacia Thorin.

-...- comenzó Thorin - Ella tenía la oportunidad de salvarse.

-¡¿Y por ello la dejaste caer a una caverna?!- grito Gandalf. Detrás de él, Gandalf escucho ruidos y fue el primero en ver llegar a la hobbit , sin su saco, con la ropa rota, el cabello mojado y raspones en toda la cara- ¡Bella! ¡Nunca había estado tan aliviado de ver a alguien en toda mi vida!

-Bella, ¿Qué te paso? - dijo Killi al ver el estado de la joven. Filli rápidamente se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso, Thorin le agradeció mentalmente a su sobrino, a pesar de que le gustaba ver a Bella con poca ropa, aquel no era el momento, mucho menos con tantos enanos mirándola, se sintió aún más orgulloso de su sobrino cuando le cerró el abrigo hasta el cuello.

-Gracias- le susurro a Filli y explico donde había estado- Caí hasta la caverna, era como un laberinto, esperé hasta verlos y los seguí.

-¿Por qué esperaste por nosotros? ¿por qué regresaste? - pregunto Throin antes de pensar lo que están diciendo, todo lo que había pensado en los días pasados, lo hizo actuar sin pensar, soltar una parte del dolor que había sentido al verla junto a Killi, Thorin recordó que ella había estado apuntó de irse antes de que cayeran a la cueva de los Trasgos - ¿Por qué no te fuiste, sí eso era lo que querías?

Thorin pidió que nadie notara la ansiedad que tenía en la voz, el miedo y la felicidad mezclada, miedo de saber lo que respondería y felicidad de verla nuevamente, viva, aún que tuviera muchas heridas en los brazos, piernas y rostro.

-Yo sé que dudas de mí, Thorin- Bella se abrazó a sí misma, con aquel abrigo que le quedaba ridículamente grande, Thorin hubiera preferido que fuera su abrigo el que ella usará- Extraño todo lo que tenía en Bolsón Cerrado, aquel es mi hogar ... pero por eso mismo regrese, ustedes no tienen un hogar ... se los arrebataron, pero yo los voy a ayudar a recuperarlo.

Thorin no pudo seguir mirándola a los ojos, aquello había sido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado que respondiera, ella deseaba ayudarlos y darles un hogar, pero para él, donde ella estuviera, ese podría llamar hogar.

Escucharon los rugidos de los huargos y comenzaron a correr. Ante su tamaño y velocidad los huargos les dieron alcance.

-¡Suban a los árboles!- grito Gandalf, en menos de un minuto, toda la compañía estaba subida en los pinos que los rodeaban. Cuando Thorin se dio cuenta de que Bella aún permanecía en el suelo, estuvo a punto de bajar, pero Balín le sostuvo del hombro para detenerlo.

Azog apareció ante ellos y después de amenazar a Thorin, los demás huargos que lo acompañaban atacaron hasta que hicieron que los árboles comenzarán a caer y todos terminaron en un sólo pino, comenzaron a lanzar estróbilos encendidos hasta que retrocedieron.

Thorin decidió que era momento de bajar del pino y enfrentarse al orco como lo había hecho ya tiempo atrás, sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron como le hubiera gustado, se encontró a si mismo casi inconsciente, escuchando la lucha de su alrededor y escucho un "Mátenla" aquello no podía significar nada bueno, pero por mucho que quería ponerse en pie no podía hacerlo, cerca de él escucho un gemido muy fuerte, abrió los ojos y miro a Bella tirada cerca de él, sangrando e inconsciente y Azog demasiado cerca.

Le costó mucho mantener la conciencia, quería acercarse a la hobbit, con mucho esfuerzo trato de levantarse, pero cada vez todo su cuerpo le parecía más pesado, los ojos le costaba mantenerlos abiertos. Al poco tiempo sintió como lo levantaban, no se preguntó que eran, pero se sintió a salvo, se permitió entonces perderse en la inconsciencia.

Para cuándo volvió a despertar, alcanzo a ver el rostro de Gandalf y enseguida el Filli, Killi y Dwalin que lo llamaban y le preguntaban su estado. En cuanto estuvo consiente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y Bella?- fue lo primero que pregunto, no sabía si él estaba herido, si alguien más de la compañía estaba herido, Gandalf podría estar quemándose y a él no le iba a importar, quería saber el estado de la mediana que se había atrevido a hacerle frente a un orco y a defenderlo, quería que le había pasado a esa mujer que no salía de sus pensamientos ni preocupaciones.

-Mal- le dijo Filli- Sangra demasiado.

Como pudo, se recargó en su sobrino y se levantó, sentía el cuerpo dolerle como nunca le había dolido, ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba Gandalf y Oin atendiendo a Bella.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Thorin acercándose.

-Mal- contesto Oin, Thorin se acercó lo suficiente para poder verla bien, si Filli no lo hubiera estando sosteniendo, él se había dejado caer a la roca, impactado miraba como Oin se llenaba las manos de sangre mientras trataba de detener el sangrado de las profundas heridas de la hobbit, Thorin podía ver la curva de sus pechos, su estómago y parte de su vientre, el abrigo negro de Filli ahora era color guinda de la gran cantidad de sangre que salía de ella.

-Conozco a alguien aquí cerca, que podría ayudarnos- después de un buen rato que a Thorin le pareció una tortura mientras escuchaba a Bella sollozar y pedir en susurros suplicas, Gandalf hablo- Podríamos descansar y curar a Bella correctamente.

-Guíanos entonces- no lo pensó mucho, si en ese lugar podrían salvar a Bella, entonces no había nada más que pensar, todos comenzaron a bajar de roca sosteniendo se unos contra otros, Dwalin llevaba a Bella, si no hubiera estado tan débil que aún debía sostenerse de Filli , el mismo la hubiera llevado todo el camino.

Varias horas después cuando llegaron a la casa de Beorn, Bella estaba ahora en brazos de Killi, aun estando inconsciente, ella gruñía y sollozaba de dolor.

Thorin estaba dispuesto a suplicarle a Beorn que los dejara quedarse, o que únicamente permitiera que curaran a Bella, pero aquello no fue necesario, el cambiante de pieles acepto que se quedarán y guio a Gandalf, Oin y Killi hacia una habitación donde atendieron las heridas de la hobbit, Thorin se sentó fuera de la puerta cerrada donde atendían a Bella y no se movió de ahí hasta que Gandalf salió más pálido que nunca y les aseguró que ella estaría bien. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación para ver a la hobbit, Oin le negó la entrada.

-No está usando ropa- dijo el sanador frente a Thorin, pronto Filli y Killi también querían entrar a ver a la hobbit.

-Pero tú estabas adentro- le dijo Killi enojado.

-Mi deber es con los heridos y estoy seguro de que ella entenderá - dijo Oin, no les debatió más y se fue a dormir alejando que estaba muy cansado. Los tres descendientes de Durin durmieron fuera de la puerta de Bella, sólo por sí ella despertaba y necesitaba de algo.

Dos días pasaron para que Bella despertara, en cuales Thorin se negaba a moverse muy lejos de la habitación, eso incluía para comer y sólo en pocas ocasiones dormía. Cuando Bella despertó, ella grito, grito tan fuerte, que todo el color se perdió del rostro de Thorin y en menos de un segundo, él y toda la compañía habían entrado a la habitación.

Cuando Oin había dicho que no llevaba ropa puesta, él había creído que al menos tendría puesto el corpiño, pero no, ella no tenía puesto nada de la parte de arriba y lo único que cubría sus pechos era sus manos. Gandalf los hizo salir de ahí rápidamente, pero la imagen de Bella no dejo su cabeza por mucho tiempo, sus pequeños hombros y delgados brazos por la mala alimentación que llevaba, su estómago y vientre siendo adornados por varias horribles y extensas cortadas que la atravesaban y sus pechos, aún que eran cubiertos por sus manos, eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que las manos de Bella sólo cubrieran lo necesario, también eran adornados por una cortada, Thorin trato de imaginar el horrible dolor que tenía que soportar sólo por haberlo protegido.

Ese mismo día, Bella se les unió a comer, sosteniendo de las paredes y caminando muy despacio, les agradeció a todos los preocuparse por ella y también agradeció a Beorn. Después de la comida, Gandalf le permitió salir a tomar aire donde varios minutos después de vigilar desde lejos, Thorin decidido acercase le.

-Necesito agradecerte, salvaste mi vida- ella no lo miro, aquello le dolió a Thorin, le dolió el corazón nuevamente.

-Tu salvaste la mía- le contesto ella, con una voz indiferente- Aún que después me hallas dejado caer por un acantilado.

-Sólo quería salvarte, no sabía que te podían hacer los trasgos- la acusación le cayó como un balde de agua fría, rápidamente contesto con su temor.

-Me dejaste caer- ella se dignó a mirarlo entonces, con los ojos llenos de odio y ligeramente rojos, hablo con lentitud, aquello le dolió a Thorin, más de lo que cualquier cosa que le había dicho, se sintió arrepentido de haberla dañado de aquella manera- Un trasgo o lo que fuera aquello estuvo a punto de… matarme solo porque me tardaba en responder un acertijo.

-¿Qué ...?- trato de preguntar pero ella le interrumpió.

-Yo también soy parte de la compañía, te guste o no, estamos muy lejos para regresar - Bella se puso de pie y se fue de ahí caminando aún con dificultad, Thorin pudo ver las lágrimas que se amontonaban por salir de sus ojos y aquello le hizo sentir más miserable- Cuando lleguemos a Erebor, terminaremos con esto y no tendrás que verme más.

Esa noche Bella se encerró en la habitación negándose a cenar alegando que le dolía la cabeza y quería descansar, Thorin volvió a dormir frente a la puerta de la hobbit y durante la noche, él podía escuchar sus sollozos, ella estaba llorando por su culpa, cada gemido de frustración que escuchaba lo hacía sentir peor, muy tarde por la noche cuando dejo de escucharla sollozar, Thorin suponía estaba dormida, podía escucharla suspirar pesadamente entre sueños.

Por la mañana cuando Oin entro a la habitación para cambiarle los vendajes, al salir, el viejo enano lo miro de mala manera.

-Espero la conversación que tuvieron ustedes no sea la razón de su pesar- Thorin hizo un gesto con la boca, pero se negó a confesar, que eran sus palabras y posiblemente también sus acciones las responsables de hacer a Bella llorar.

Una noche, cuando ya todos se habían ido a dormir, o eso fue lo que pensó Thorin, a su lado apareció Killi envuelto en una cobija, se sentó a su lado derecho sin hablar, así permanecieron varios minutos.

-Eres mi tío- hablo Killi decidiendo lo obvio- Y pensaste que ella y yo teníamos algo.

-Lo tienen- dijo Thorin sin despegar su mirada de la puerta de madera.

-Posiblemente- aquella conversación no le estaban gustando en absoluto a Thorin, no estaba listo para aceptar que su sobrino quería estar con la hobbit, no estaba listo para escucharlo- ¿Cómo me llamo ella el otro día...? Ah, claro, me llamo hermano.

-¿Qué?- Thorin pensó que su cabeza lo había hecho escuchar algo diferente tratando de huir de la realidad.

-Si, ella dijo el otro día, que nunca tuvo hermanos, pero le hubiera gustado que Fee y yo hubiéramos sido sus hermanos- la mirada que Thorin le dirijo era de sorpresa pura, a diferencia de Killi que tenía una mirada tan grande y luminosa- Curioso, ¿no crees tío?

-Calla- Killi recargo su cabeza en el brazo de Thorin y dormio junto a él. Poco después apareció Filli quien durmió recargado en el otro brazo.

El resto de los días que permanecieron con Beorn, fueron de lo más placenteros, aun que debían de moverse pronto hacia el bosque negro, pero Gandalf se negaba rotundamente de que se moviera a Bella de locación, el mago le permitía caminar muy poco y estar de pie mucho menos, por lo que cuando Oin acepto a duras penas que Bella podría, sin estar completamente seguro de que alguna herida no volviera a abrirse, seguir el camino.

Gandalf se negó a que Bella fuera en un ponie ella sola, por lo que Bofur se ofreció a llevarla, Beorn la subió a la silla y la hizo abrazar por la espalda a Bofur.

Thorin iba lo más cerca posible pero también lo más alejado, para evitar algún malentendido, pero cuando Bella comenzaba a gemir de dolor y se abrazaba con fuerza de Bofur, Thorin comenzaba a gruñir y aquello comenzaba a incomodar a Bofur, hasta qué al día siguiente Bella fue con Killi, quien más que feliz de recibir a la hobbit, hablaba con ella y la dejaba que lo abrazara todo lo que quisiera sin protesta alguna de Thorin.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del bosque negro, Gandalf decidió era momento de seguir un camino diferente, Thorin vio cómo se acercó a Bella y le susurró. Decidió no tomarlo en cuenta, sin embargo, el mismo se acercó a Dwalin y en voz muy baja le hablo.

-Quédate cerca de ella- Dwalin lo desafío con la mirada.

-¿Ahora soy niñera?- Thorin le gruño.

-Te lo pido como un favor- Dwalin gruño muy fuerte y frunció el ceño.

-Te va a costar caro-

-Y también de Filli y Killi- Dwalin giró los ojos enfadado- No me fío del bosque donde viven los elfos.

Dwalin término diciendo groserías en Khuzdul y dejando a Thorin detrás de él y colocándose junto a Balín.

-Dwalin- le volvió a llamar y lo que recibió fue el dedo medio de su mano izquierda.

Así entraron al Bosque Negro, oscuro, tenebroso y enfermo.

Cuando creían que era de día caminaban siguiendo el sendero como Gandalf les había dicho, pero no tardaron más que un par de días para perderlo, y como Thorin era el líder de la compañía, todos debían de seguir a Thorin, aún que Thorin tuviera el peor sentido de orientación de toda la compañía. Así que rápidamente se encontraron perdidos en el gran bosque negro.

Por las noches prendían fogatas, el frío y la oscuridad los atormentaba a todos, a Bella en especial, pues las heridas que aún estaban frescas no estaban sanando muy rápido y por las noches, aparentaba tener pesadillas, sería normal, se dijeron todos, la hobbit había estado a punto de morir tras un ataque de orcos, solía dormir entre Filli y Killi, hasta que despertaba de su pesadilla y no volvía a dormir, como a varios, que también el suelo se les impedía, algunos decían que era parte de la adrenalina, otros decían que era las criaturas que los observaban por las noches y otros simplemente no decían nada.

Más días pasaban y las alucinaciones comenzaban a hacerse presentes, algunos veían familiares que dejaron atrás en las Montañas Azules, otros veían personas queridas que habían partido de este mundo, Thorin trataba de mantenerse cuerdo cuando vio a su hermano Frerin sentado en una piedra hablándole de lo que había comido la noche anterior.

Muchos llaman a mucha gente, Filli y Killi por ejemplo, llamaban a su madre Dís y le pedían que no los regañara, por otro lado Balín y Dwalin llamaban entre susurros a Fundín, su padre. Bella, ella probablemente era quien más veía gente, por el día llamaba a Belladona y a un Sam, en la tarde llamaba a Bungo, a Drogo y a Primula y en las noches, cuando tenía pesadillas en varias ocasiones se había despertado gritando un nombre que no le parecía conocido, sabía que el de los anteriores eran sus padres, primos y el hijo del jardinero, pero aquel nombre, lo decía con odio, rencor y miedo, Anturio.

En una ocasión Thorin escucho como entre gemidos, Bella le pedía que se marchara, que ya había tomado todo lo que quería de ella. Aparentemente aquella persona había hecho mucho daño a Bella en el pasado.

Después vino la etapa donde todos olvidaban sus datos, tenían que recordarse sus nombres entre ellos y sus profesiones, al despertar repetían su nombre y el que se acordaran de los demás, los detalles importantes y lo que hacían ahí.

Después llego la etapa donde todos confesaban todo, Thorin se enteró de muchas cosas que hubiera preferido no tener conocimiento y estaba seguro de que le había confesado a Dwalin el gran interés que tenía por Bella.

Una noche, Thorin, cansado solamente se sentó y observo a Bella dormir abrazada a Filli y con Killi abrazándola a ella, Bella había cambiado mucho desde que comenzó aquel viaje, había adelgazado notablemente, como muchos otros de la compañía, su cabello le había crecido muchísimo, podría llegarle hasta la cintura, oh, como le gustaría a Thorin tocar su cabello, su piel se veía diferente, en ese momento Thorin la veía muy pálida, tal vez porque las heridas que llevaba en el pecho estaban curándose o estaban empeorando, cosa que no dudarían, en aquel bosque donde el mismo aire te mata lentamente, Bella podría tener alguna infección o alguna cosas parecida, pero se sentía tan cansado como para hacer algo, aun así, con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie y se acercó a donde dormían sus sobrinos y Bella, le toco la frente con la mano y aún que ella se encontraba muy pálida, no tenía la temperatura alta ni baja, Thorin se dio el permiso de levantarle la blusa ligeramente para poder ver un poco de las heridas que llevaba en el pecho, pudo ver la punta de una al costado izquierdo, nada le parecía fuera de lo común, pero aun así se dijo a sí mismo que cuando Oin despertara, la revisara. Obviamente lo olvido, junto con su propio nombre.

Los días seguían pasando, cansados y fastidiados de no encontrar la salida de aquel bosque, Bella se ofreció (fue obligada) a subir un árbol para saber dónde se encontraban, de ahí, los sucesos fueron muy rápidos, uno a uno los enanos fueron desapareciendo, hasta que terminaron dentro de telarañas donde perdieron la conciencia, hasta que fue Bella quien distrajo a las arañas y corto las telarañas de donde pendían.

Antes de que lo pensarán un cuerno sonó y unos cuantos elfos hicieron acto de presencia en cargándose de las arañas restantes.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- grito Thorin cuando se vio rodeado de elfos.

-¡Arriba!- contesto ella mismo, todos alzaron el rostro la vieron pelear contra una araña, hasta que dio un paso en falso y comenzó a caer, golpeando con muchas ramas en varias partes del cuerpo. Todos comenzaron a correr extendiendo los brazos para atraparla cuando llegará cerca del suelo, pero cuando Thorin creyó que la tendría en sus brazos, un elfo la atrapo, antes de que pudiera comenzar a gritarle groserías para que la soltera, Legolas se inclinó y la dejo en el suelo, Oin se acercó y comenzó a examinarla y al poco tiempo una elfa se quiso acercar, pero Dwalin se puso frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

-Si esta herida, puedo ayudar- aseguró, ambos enanos la miraron con desconfianza, miraron a Thorin, lo pensó mucho, Oin estaba cubierto de sangre y tal vez la elfa podría ayudar, muy a su pesar, asintió y la dejaron acercarse, se arrodilló y le pidió al médico que le dijera lo que le había pasado, después de revisarla y llenarse también las manos de sangre, hablo con Legolas en Sindarin, quien también se acercó a Bella.

-Vamos- Legolas volvió a tomar a Bella entre sus brazos seguido de Tauriel y Oin.

-¿A dónde la llevan?- grito Bofur mientras los demás elfos los movían para que empezaran a caminar.

Le ignoraron y observaron cómo los tres caminaban más rápido y entraron antes a las puertas del reino del bosque, los perdieron de vista mientras la compañía era llevada a los calabozos.

Todos fueron separados en parejas y metidos en celdas, todos menos Thorin, que fue llevado varios niveles más abajo que los demás, en una celda donde no podía ni ver sus pies, todo era demasiado oscuro, ahí lo dejaron por varias horas, hasta que Legolas se hizo presente con una vela.

-Mi padre, el Rey Thranduil, desea hablar contigo, sólo si usted es civilizado- Thorin gruño.

-Lo seré, si él lo es- Legolas abrió la celda e invito a Thorin a caminar frente a él, subieron varios niveles, caminaron por estrechos pabellones entre edificios que aparentaban estos hechos de árboles, hasta que, en el salón del trono, Thranduil los recibio.

-Thorin Escudo de Roble- el rey inclino la cabeza al igual que Thorin- ¿A qué vienes a estas tierras?

-Lo sabes bien- contesto Thorin.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, no es común ver a trece enanos y una, no sé qué sea ella, la que los acompaña- Thorin gruño.

-Es una Hobbit- Thranduil asintió.

-Nunca había visto a un hobbit- Thranduil hablo tranquilo y sereno, Thorin sabía que lo estaba tratando de hacer enojar- Supongo que te gustaría saber que fue de ella.

-Si- contesto Thorin con ansiedad, algo que no debió de haber demostrado, pues ahora, Thranduil mostraba mucho interés.

-Fue atendida por mis sanadores, un poco más y ella hubiera muerto por una infección- Thorin perdió la respiración, su corazón se aceleró y perdió el color en el rostro, no podía asimilar que Bella había estado en muy mal estado y él no había sido capaz de ayudarla- Pero por supuesto ella se encuentra estable ahora mismo, pero inconsciente.

-...-Thorin no contesto, no se fiaba del elfo, menos quien tenía a la hobbit que más le interesaba bajo su poder y jurisdicción-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Yo?, ¿Querer algo?- Thranduil sonrió con sorna y fingió inocencia- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti? Tal vez, tan sólo quiero ayudar.

-¿Ayudar a que?- Thorin estaba a punto de perder su paciencia y comenzar a insultar a Thranduil.

-A quien- le corrigió el elfo- A ti, Thorin Escudo de Roble y a tu compañía. Te estoy ofreciendo la ayuda que esté en mis manos darte.

-Te conozco, sé que deseas algo a cambio, dime lo que es y deja de fingir- pregunto Thorin sabiamente.

-Dentro de esa montaña a que te diriges, hay joyas que yo deseo, joyas de luz pura de estrellas- Thranduil inclino la cabeza y sin perder su sonrisa comenzó a bajar de su trono- Además que tengo a toda tu compañía en mis celdas y les será difícil escapar.

-Eso es todo lo que deseas- reafirmo Thorin, cruzo los brazos y camino lentamente de un lado al otro pensando, podría no entregarle nada, decirle unas cuantas groserías, pero eso lo conllevaría a no tener una forma de escapar, ni él ni la compañía y mucho menos Bella que aparentemente necesitaba de los sanadores. Thorin podría olvidar aquel odio que le tenía al rey del bosque negro y ellos se encargarían de sanar a Bella, porque aún no quisiera aceptarlo, necesitaban su ayuda- Te entrego esas joyas y tú nos ayudas en lo que sea necesario.

-Así es- Thranduil asintió estando frente al enano- Podrán quedarse aquí cuanto deseen, pueden cuidar de sus heridas y puedes dejar que la Hobbit se recupere completamente.

-Entonces que así sea- Thorin asintió- Te las entregare personalmente una vez hallamos sacado al dragón de la Montaña Solitaria.

-Excelente decisión- Thranduil llamo a un guardia en Sindarin y y le dio instrucciones que por supuesto, Thorin no entendía- Tu compañía será llevada a unas habitaciones, tu por otro lado, me parece que te gustaría saber de la hobbit. Legolas te llevara, por favor, evita que tus enanos destruyan mi palacio.

Cuando se encontró en una habitación después de recorrer muchos pasillos que parecían ramas de árboles, Legolas le indico que dentro encontraría a Bella. Oin también se encontraba dentro, en el centro de la la habitación una gran cama blanca, donde Bella dormía, vestida de blanco al igual que las ropas de cama y su largo cabello cobrizo se encontraba peinado y los rizos rodeaban su cabeza. Thorin se quedó sin airé un momento al verla, pero al acercase un poco más a ella, noto como a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, sus dedos se movían sobre su estómago.

-Me muero de hambre- la escucho gemir. Thorin se giró hacia Oin y alzó una ceja interrogativa.

-Los elfos le dieron un tónico, para evitarle dolor, pero ... digamos que pareciera que consumió una considerable cantidad de hongos- le explico Oin.

-Y dejaste que se lo dieran- pregunto Thorin.

-¿Qué te punza la tobillera? Me hubieras dicho antes, aún que no veo que tiene que ver eso ahora- Thorin giró los ojos e ignoro al viejo sordo. Se acercó a la cama hasta lograr sentarse en la orilla y poder observar más de cerca a Bella.

-¿Bella?- pregunto despacio. La hobbit abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Thorin, Thorin, necesito preguntarte algo- las palabras de Bella eran arrastradas y un poco forzadas, Thorin sintió su pulso de ir rápido a extremadamente rápido, nervioso por lo que le fuera a preguntar, aún que seguramente no era nada importante- Dime, ¿Crees que existen los árboles que hablan? Por qué yo sí.

-He... Tal vez- contesto Thorin inseguro.

-¿Tal vez?- pregunto Bella- Esa no es una respuesta, ¡Es la respuesta más estúpida del mundo! Esa palabra no debería de existir, para eso existe si o no.

-No creo que existan los árboles que hablan- contesto Thorin.

-¿Por qué no?- debatió ella- Hasta donde sé, tu no has viajado más lejos de las Minas de Moría, ¿Qué tal si más allá existen los árboles que hablan?

-Puede ser- no quiso debatirle mucho pues se notaba que Bella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Minutos después mientras Bella le daba sus razones de creer por que sí existían los árboles parlantes, varios de la compañía entraron, siendo Filli y Killi los que encabezaban la con motiva.

-Filli ... Killi ... ¿ustedes creen que existen los ar..- Bella se interrumpió por un bostezo y dejando de lado su pregunta recostó la cabeza lista para dormir.

Filli y Killi se vieron confundidos sin embargo se sentaron a cada lado de Bella y ahí permanecerían buen rato, mientras Balín se acercaba a Thorin.

-¿Te ofreció un trato?- le pregunto el viejo enano, Thorin asintió cruzando los brazos- ¿Qué te pidió muchacho?

-Aquellas gemas crisálidas - Thorin recordó las gemas que su abuelo había atesoraron y que habían creado la discordia entre los enanos y elfos hacía muchos años atrás.

-Se las entregarás- afirmo Balín sin necesidad de preguntar, el viejo enano observo a Thorin que miraba a sus sobrinos vigilar a Bella y sonriendo le dijo- Me alegra que busques terminar con ese pleito que creo tu abuelo.

-No fue el único que lo creo- le contesto Thorin.

-No, tal vez fueron ambas partes- el enano junto las manos en su espalda- Pero tú, estas siendo lo suficientemente inteligente como para terminarlo. Espero que por las razones que yo creo.

-Finalizara y eso es lo único que importa- dijo Thorin.

Bella continúo despertando, diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-Bofur, ¿Tú crees que los elfos puedan escarbar en el suelo como los topos? ¿crees que sean familia de los topos? - Bofur pensó la respuesta mientras le servía agua a Bella, el elfo que se encontraba en la entrada custodiando, había gruñido considerablemente fuerte al escucharla preguntar aquello.

-No lo creo Bella, a los elfos como a los hobbits les gusta la naturaleza y el aire libre, al contrario de nosotros los enanos que vivimos dentro de montañas- Bella escupió el agua que tomaba en el rostro de Bofur y empezó a llamarlo topo, a todos, aún que a Dwalin solía llamarlo Mama-topo.

En otra ocasión, Filli y Killi se encontraban con ella, el elfo había dejado su guardia y Tauriel, había llegado a remplazarlo y Thorin se encontraba sentado en una silla lo sufrientemente retirada para no ser molestado, pero lo suficientemente cerca para estar pendiente de Bella. No había nadie más que ellos en la habitación, Tauriel se había tomado la libertad de sentarse en una de las esquinas de la cama, mientras hablaba con Filli y Killi o, al parecer de Thorin, hablaba con Killi e ignoraba a Filli.

-No había podido venir a verla- había dicho Tauriel cuando se aseguró que Bella estaba recuperándose como debía de ser- Me preocupé cuando la vi tan mal.

-¿Realmente te preocupo?- le pregunto Killi con ojos soñadores.

\- Por supuesto, sin importar la raza que sea, un sanador tiene la obligación de atender a un herido- le dijo. La elfa había continuado hablado hasta que Bella parecía que comenzaba a despertar.

-...o...th...i...- Filli se acercó a ella para poder escucharla mejor, pero sólo podía escuchar un murmullo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Bella?- le pregunto acariciando le el cabello.

-...orín...tho...-

-¿Thorin? ¿Quieres ver a mi tío? - Bella asintió ligeramente y en segundos Thorin se encontraba a su lado donde había estado Killi.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella?- la hobbit alzó una de sus manos y Thorin la tomo entre las suyas, tan diferentes, las de ella con pequeños cortes apenas cicatrizando, suaves y pálidas, las de él, gruesas y llenas de cicatrices; Bella jalo su mano y abrió ligeramente los ojos con un gesto le indicó que se le acerca, y eso hizo Thorin, acercó su rostro había Bella, pero ella con su otra mano, la alzo y la enterró entre el abundante cabello de Thorin y lo hizo acercarse más y girar su rostro hasta el punto en que los labios resecos de Bella tocaba la oreja de Thorin.

-Me enc... ese ..ro... tuyo- Throin se alejó ligeramente de ella mientras sentía su rostro ponerse más rojo que nunca en su vida, Bella lo veía con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras asentía ligeramente, dejo su cabello y con un último apretón en la mano de Thorin se acomodó para volver a dormir.

Filli, Killi y Tauriel que no habían sido capases de escuchar nada de lo que Bella le dijo, para felicidad de Thorin, sólo observaron cómo su rostro se volvía extremadamente rojo y como él se levantaba para salir de habitación evitando las preguntas de sus sobrinos.

Thorin deseaba que Bella se encontrará tan alucinante que no recordara en absoluto lo que le había dicho. Para su fortuna la siguiente ves que despertó, empezó a preguntarla a Tauriel si creía que existían los árboles parlantes y cual creía era la semilla para plantar uno, a Filli le pregunto a sí dentro de la montaña solitaria podría plantar algún árbol, a lo que Killi le aseguró que todos los que ella quisiera plantar.

Una tarde, Bella había tenido una pesadilla.

Nuevamente por casualidad, cosa que Thorin comenzaba a dudar, Tauriel estaba de guardia y casualmente, Killi se había ofrecido a cuidar de Bella, aún que Thorin también se encontrará ahí, ellos hablaban cerca de la puerta, lo bastante bajo como para que Thorin no los escuchara, así que como Bella no despertaba ellos parecían ocupados, Thorin se acomodó en la silla, recargo su cabeza en la pared un cerró los ojos sólo por un momento.

Un momento fue suficiente para que Bella comenzara a gritar dormida.

-¡No dejen que me lleve con el! No quiero ir con el- las tres personas se aceraron rápidamente a la cama y observaron a Bella gritar, Thorin le tomo de los hombros la sacudió ligeramente, pero ella sólo comenzó a llorar- No Anturio, por favor, no quiero ir.

-¡Bella!- grito Killi mientras Thorin la seguía sosteniendo, la hobbit abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se le dificultaba respirar, Thorin la hizo sentarse en la cama mientras ella buscaba aire.

-Fue una pesadilla- le aseguró Thorin más que preocupado e impotente de no poder hacer nada para evitarlas. Sin qué de lo esperara, Bella abrazo a Thorin, sin dejar de llorar.

-No dejes que me lleve con él, ya no tengo nada más que darle- Thorin le acaricio en cabello delicada mete.

-Nadie te va a llevar, lo juro- le aseguró Thorin aun escuchando a Bella llorar en su hombro, quien dé un momento a otro lo soltó, para pena de Thorin y Bella se dejó caer en Killi, quien la recibió más que gustoso entre sus brazos , de la manera que él sabía, le gustaba ser abrazada.

Thorin se sintió excluido pero tranquilo de la confianza que se tenían.

Tauriel había hizo a buscar a un sanador, quien le dio un tónico a Bella para durmiera sin soñar.

Otro día más, después de la comida, Bella despertó, completamente consiente de lo que veía, hacía y decía. Media compañía la había llenado de preguntas y le habían contado lo que había pasado en los últimos días, Oin le explico el estado en el que se encontraba, pero pocos pudieron escuchar que el sanador le decía sobre algo que los elfos habían descubierto.

Esa tarde todos comieron en la habitación y por la noche recibieron la visita de Thranduil y Legolas. Thorin no pudo evitar fijarse en la expresión que realizo Bella cuando el rey entro a la habitación, usando vestimenta plateada con una gran capa sosteniendose de sus brazos y la corona, Throin sintió aquella misma punzada de dolor de cuando vio a Killi abrazando a Bella antes de caer en la cueva de Trasgos, ella estaba sorprendida por la imagen de Thranduil.

Thorin podía aceptar que el rey podía impresionar un poco, no mucho, podía aceptar que a Bella le llamaba la atención porque él también es un ser que está conectado con la naturaleza como los hobbits. Pero Thorin no podía aceptar que Bella lo encontrara más llamativo al elfo que a él.

Estaba bien, todos tenían gustos diferentes, pero para los estándares de los enanos, Thorin era feo como el trasero de una vaca.

Tal vez a Bella le gustan los elfos más que cualquiera, ella había hecho mención en algún momento que le interesaba los elfos y todo lo relacionado.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Bella no parecía notarlo a él, tal vez Bella estaba interesada en los elfos por la similitud que tenían entre ambas razas y por ende, también de los hobbit machos.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas, le estaba haciendo demasiado daño y estaba empezando a tacharse a sí mismo como loco.

Thranduil y Bella hablaron, de mucho que el no escucho pues de limito a quedarse lejos de la cama donde Bella estaba sentada y Thranduil sentado a su lado, pronto el rey se puso de pie e invito a todos a salir de la habitación, Thorin noto como Oin era el único que permanecía inmóvil y en la puerta esperaban más elfos listos para entrar, una vez todos a fuera, Filli y Killi insistieron en que algo estaba ocurriendo por lo que se quedaron con las orejas pegadas a la puerta escuchando lo que decían dentro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en recuperarse?- le había preguntado Dwalin permaneciendo junto con los hermanos.

-No lo sé, no he hablado con Oin- Thorin pensó que el día de Durin se acercaba y con ello la oportunidad de abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué dijo?- escucho que pregunto Filli, mientras Killi comenzaba a abrir y cerrar la boca.

-¡Oh, no! ¡oh, no!- Killi comenzó a saltar en su lugar con expresión de desagrado- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡no puede ser! ¡Ella no nos dijo nada!

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto entonces Thorin preocupado- ¿Qué escucharon?

-¡Ella! ¡Ella! - Killi seguía gritando y Filli trataba de escuchar afuera hasta que también comenzó a gritar como su hermano.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ella no puede! - hasta que Thorin se cansó de escucharlos y golpeo a ambos en la cabeza, con Filli sí funciono, pero con Killi no, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de gritarle.

-¡Cállate Killi!- el enano cerró la boca y miro a su tío con arrepentimiento.

-Thorin, esto es horrible, no puede pasarle esto- varios minutos después, los elfos salieron y Filli y Killi se apresuraron para entrar, Dwalin y Thorin lo hicieron por igual, más atrás viendo como Killi abrazaba a Bella mientras ella lloraba, no lloraba como cuando tenía pesadillas, que despertaba dando pequeño gritos y limpiándose el rostro para que nadie notara las lágrimas, a pesar de que él siempre las notaba; lloraba con el corazón, con dolor en cada sollozo, con pena en cada gemido, eso le destrozaba.

Thorin no podía hacer nada para ayudarla a resolver su problema, según Oin, sin dejarlo completamente en claro, la única persona que "podría" tener algo de culpa, sería Gandalf, pero el mago no estaba cerca como para preguntarle sus razones; de ahí en más, el cuerpo de Bella se negaba a funcionar de la manera correcta.

La semana que le siguió, fue la una de la más horrible del viaje, Bella no hablo en ningún momento, todos los enanos de la compañía solían hablarle, le llevaban flores, comida y libros, pero nada hacía que les pusiera atención, ella siempre miraba las ventanas, el techo o estaba dormida, el peso que apenas había logrado recuperar de haber estado en el bosque, lo perdió en esa semana pues se negaba a comer, todos le insistían, hasta Bombur cocinaba exclusivamente para ella.

Thorin era el único que no se le acercaba, no le hablaba, no le insistía y apenas la veía, pues no sabía que podía decirle, ¿Todo estaría bien? Era obvio que no. No había palabras en la lengua común ni el Khuzdul para describir cómo se sentía Thorin, tal vez nunca se había puesto a pensar en que sí por deseo de Mahal, Bella y el llegarán a estar juntos, ella había podido quedan en cinta, pero ahora, algún pensamiento era sólo algo lejano, que no ocurriría, el cuerpo de Bella no podría albergar vida jamás.

Thorin decidió acercarse a ella y un día, ninguno de los enanos estaba alrededor y el elfo que cuidaba la puerta tampoco, como siempre ella miraba hacia la ventana, ignorando quien entraba y quien salía. Pero no sabía que fue diferente en esa ocasión, ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro, lo siguió mirando hasta que Thorin se sentó en la cama, lo más cerca posible de ella.

La boca de Bella se frunció, ella se sentó en la cama y extendió los brazos hasta pasarlos por el cuello de Throin, recargarse en él y llorar.

-Thorin, Oh, Throin- sollozaba. Los brazos de Bella se acomodaban perfectos a su cuello mientras su manos, más grande, gruesas y dañadas, sostenían el pequeño cuerpo por la cintura, con fuerza, pero sin dañarla, quería hacerla saber que el estaba ahí a su lado y no se iría.

Ella siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, cada vez que Thorin trataba de irse, ella despertaba y volvía llorar llamándolo, así que Thorin se encontró haciendo lo mismo que hacían sus sobrinos, se acomodó al lado de ella, y la abrazo, como había visto varias veces a Killi hacerlo, se encontró a su mismo en que era una posición cómoda y veía por qué su sobrino lo hacía.

Durante la noche, Bella se había despertado tres veces pidiéndole agua, y otras dos pidiendo que la acompañara al baño, ella había terminado durmiendo en la orilla de la cama y el sentado en el suelo con la espalda en el suelo.

-Gracias Thorin- fue lo primero que le dijo al despertar. Thorin inflo el pecho en orgullo y le dijo que no tenía ningún problema.

De alguna manera, Thorin término peinándole el cabello, para entonces la compañía había llegado y traían consigo el desayuno.

Sus sobrinos le dirigieron una mirada a Thorin llena de picardía mientras alzaban las cejas constantemente, el los ignoro lo más que pudo, pero cuando sus risas lo cansaron, les golpeo en la cabeza.

Así continuaron pasando los días, Bella había vuelto a comer y a hablar, aún que en ocasiones se le veía con la mirada perdida, trataba de disimularlo sonriendo más seguido, pero no era esa sonrisa que a Thorin le gustaba, era un sonrisa que sólo aparentaba, que sólo era un adorno en su rostro y nada más; no era esa sonrisa de cuando Killi decía alguna tontería y su rostro se iluminaba, donde sus ojos brillaban y él se perdía.

Cuando Bella decidió levantarse de la cama y caminar, les aseguró estaba lista para viajar nuevamente, tomaron su equipaje y le comunicaron a Thranduil que marcharían.

El elfo miro a Thorin y le recordó silenciosamente de su trato, Legolas y Tauriel fueron los elegidos para indicarles el camino hacia el final del río donde se encontrarían con Bard.

Thorin se dio cuenta de la efusiva despedida de su sobrino con la elfa, pero prefirió ignorarlo, aún que no le agradaban los elfos, su sobrino se veía tan feliz, pero a la vez tan triste, que se planteó seriamente, cuando Erebor fuera recuperada, mándalo a él a hacer negociaciones con los elfos del bosque negro, no era nada seguro, pero lo pensaría.

Así llegaron a la ciudad del lago, Esgaroth, con edificios grandes y tantas escaleras, con olor a humedad y a aceite de pescado, Thorin se preguntó cómo era que la gente se podía acostumbrar a vivir así, pues el había olvidado el desagrado que le causaba.

De alguna manera, de estar en la humilde casa de Bard, (donde Thorin noto las miradas entre Filli y Sigrid y no puedo evitar pensar en lo condenados que estaban los Durin) terminaron en la casa del gobernador, un gordo grosero que sólo quería un beneficio de todo ello.

La primera noche ahí, todos los enanos decidieron emborracharse a más no poder, la única que se negó, fue Bella, quien después de haber tomado dos tazas de Té, se despidió de todos y se fue a la habitación que le habían designado.

Thorin no tomo mucho esa noche, no quería terminar vomitándose encima como Dwalin, Gloin, Bifur y Nori. Cuando decidió ir a dormir, paso por la habitación de Bella se recargó ligeramente, y no escucho nada, no sabía si era bueno o malo, lo dejo estar y se fue a dormir.

Los días pasaron mientras todos se daban tiempos para pasear por la ciudad, la que más salía era Bella, aún que el mismo les había pedido a los demás de la compañía, que nadie saliera sólo, siempre acompañado e hizo hincapié en siempre vigilarse unos a otros dentro de la ciudad.

A Thorin se le acaba la paciencia cuando le decía al gobernador que debían partir y él les daba alguna patética excusa para que no se fueran.

Un día, Thorin noto que Bella no se encontraba, había salido sola y aquello no le gustaba, cuando regreso, llevaba consigo una bolsa de telas y un rostro de preocupación, no se detuvo a hablar con nadie y subió rápidamente hasta encerarse en la habitación. La hora de la comida llego y ella no se presentó, Thorin pensó que tal vez se había quedado dormida y por ello no bajó, pero rato después varios escucharon pasos constantes que venían de su habitación.

Cuando la cena estaba servida y Bella nuevamente no bajó, Thorin se preocupó, la hobbit no se saltaba una comida, menos cuando estuvo en depresión dentro del bosque negro.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, Thorin le entregó varios platos rebosantes de comida a Filli y Killi y los mando a la habitación de Bella, sólo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, fue detrás de ellos y se quedó un poco atrás cuando Bella les abrió la puerta.

-Como no bajaste a comer- dijo Filli.

-Te trajimos la comida- término Killi y ambos entraron y se acomodaron a su gusto, Thorin escucho es sonidos de los platos siendo colocados sobre varias superficies, además de eso, no había otro sonido, de extraño y se acercó un poco más a la puerta sin dejarse ver aún.

-Bella, ¿Qué sucede? - escucho que Filli pregunto, después se escuchó un sollozo y los rápidos pasos de los dos enanos, ambos le preguntaban que le sucedía, pero ella sólo se limitaba a llorar.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo cuando había decidió entrar a la habitación, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la entrada mientras los tres daban un salto dentro del abrazo grupal en el que estaban.

-Hemmm...-ambos de sus sobrinos buscaban que decir, como si los hubiera atrapado haciendo una travesura como cuando eran niños, Bella comenzó a secarse en rostro con ambas manos y fue la que respondía aún con la voz rasposa.

-No pasa nada, Thorin- la tristeza y dolor en la voz de Bella casi la podía sentir Thorin, como si de alguna manera, el pudiera sentir lo mismo que ella, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y la garganta le dolía- Sólo son tonterías.

-No deben de serlo si has llorado por ello- Thorin no se rendiría sin antes saber por qué razón lloraba Bella- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues…-les contó lo que había pasado en Rivendell y en la ciudad del lago hacia unas horas atrás, Filli y Killi se habían acomodado en la cama y se comían lo que le habían llevado a la hobbit, Thorin se había sentado a un lado de la cama y había puesto toda su atención en el relato de Bella.

-Tonterías- había dicho Killi- No creo en la gente que "predice" el futuro.

-No se trata de creer o no- le contesto Filli- Se trata del miedo que sembraron el Bella, porque es muy cierto lo que ella dice, no sabemos que pueda pasar estando en la montaña.

Los tres decidieron dormir esa noche en la habitación de Bella, aún que ella les había dejado en claro que no necesitaba que la cuidaran o procuraran, aún que se había acostumbrado a dormir muy cerca de Filli y Killi, cuando ellos se metieron con ella a la cama, Thorin no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, sin más remedio se acomodó en la silla y cruzado de brazos, espero hasta que todos estuvieran dormidos.

-¿Throin?, ¿Estas despierto?- por la madrugada, Bella le llamo.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto con la voz ligeramente ronca.

-¿Qué crees que encontraremos en Erebor?- le pregunto, Thorin se sentó derecho en la silla y miro a Bella, con Filli de un lado, con la cabeza recargada en la almohada pero sus brazos al derredor de la cintura de Bella y Killi con la cabeza sobre el hombro de la hobbit.

-No lo sé- Thorin realmente no sabía que era lo que podían llegar a encontrar dentro de Erebor- posiblemente un dragón.

-Eso me asusta, ¿Sabes? - ella bostezo y se talló un ojo con su puño, miro a Thorin- Me da mucho miedo.

-Yo cuidare de ti- le dijo Thorin, aún que no estaba muy seguro si era capaz de protegerla de un dragón.

Aún, días después cuando la compañía entera se encontraba parada frente a la puerta que permitiría la entrada a la montaña solitaria, mientras Bella los miraba sonriendo, asegurándoles que no tardaría mucho, Thorin Oakshield dudo de sí mismo.

Ya le había fallado anteriormente, tal vez en esta ocasión Thorin le volvería a fallar al protegerla.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto._


End file.
